Twin Tailed Chaos
by AbyssEater
Summary: He had been alone for so long, constantly on the move to ensure his own safety until she found him and gave him an offer. He accepted, for his own safety, to ensure his dreams would become reality. He would help her and in turn he would abide his time to make his mark on the world, either alone or with those he'd meet along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

''Hoh? Finally stopped running have you now. How about you come over here, peacefully, as our employer is _very_ interested in you, boy.'' A male voice spoke up as it along with several companions closed in on its target which had finally stopped running after a short pursuit.

The man's eyes were clouded with greed as he could already see the treasures he would handed over for handing over the high value specimen before him. One that was sought after by every supernatural in the world.

Their target's eyes, deep blue like looking into the ocean itself were narrowed in preparation, ready to attack if necessary which it seemed like it was heading to.

''So boy how about it? Or do we need to rough you up a bit hm?'' He chuckled which was mimicked by his fellow men.

''How about fuck you, fuck your employer and fuck your entire race as a whole?'' Their target said with a cocky smirk on his face before he quickly jumped away as a small ball of fire impacted the spot he previously occupied. ''Ohh~ Did i hurt your feelings? Perhaps you want to go home to your mommy and cry? That is if she could even look at that ugly face of yours of course.''

The man he spoke to seethed as he sucked in a breath before calling on his demonic energy. ''You know what, i doubt he would be upset if we were to have a little fun with you right here. I could pass it off as you not complying.'' The man nodded to himself as to agree before he looked at his companions who were waiting for his order.

With a single look he conveyed the message and they all attacked.

The target acted quickly as he stomped the ground beneath his feet, causing a rather thick slab of earth to shot up and taking the full brunt of the attack that was aimed for him. Unfortunately the size wasn't enough as quicker than he hoped for it was reduced to nothing. A single glance towards them showed they had all spread out which caused a small smile to form on his lips as this might work out better than he first thought.

Stepping to the side in time to dodge a bullet formed out of demonic energy before he shot forward, instantly appearing in front of the closest attacker and lashed out with a chakra charged fist. His opponent barely managed to put up a defense after having been surprised by his sudden appearance though in the end it didn't matter as he could feel the bones in his arms break upon contact.

Their target spun on his feet and from the corner of his eyes he briefly managed to catch two thin appendages heading towards his face. He was too late however as a sickening crack resounded through the clearing as his head snapped at an angle it shouldn't be in.

He kept moving, not paying the corpse a single glance as stopping would mean capture and ran towards the other. He held his right hand out as a pure ball of chakra spiraled in existence while with his left he seemingly wrote in the air.

''Kokuangyo.'' He called out and before they could wonder what it did their vision turned dark. His enemies, despite their enhanced vision they all had from being Devils cried out in surprise as they could see anything due to their eyesight being negated. While his own vision was nothing but darkness too, he had his other senses to rely on which were all much more enhanced than what they had.

So they were in for a surprise as he neared each of them before slamming the spiraling ball of chakra into them, grinding away at them. He remained unbothered by their screams of agony as they slowly and very painfully died, their defenses being rendered useless as it targeted one's internal organs. Though with how he was currently using it it didn't matter as skin, flesh and bones were reduced to nothing in seconds.

Once he sensed there was only one of them left he cancelled his earlier technique and returned vision to both of them. Upon doing so his last opponent throwing attacks around him that scorched the ground around him and turned around before he paled.

He had seen many things and as a Devil cruelty was something akin to second nature but even then it couldn't prepare him for the carnage he laid his eyes upon. Bodies littered the ground, each bleeding out terribly as they were missing limbs while some had holes in their chest.

Though what got his attention was the expression of pure terror that each of them had. Their mouths were wide open in a silent scream, the same could be said for their now empty eyes that stared up at the night sky.

''Heh, seems like you aren't so tough now aren't ya?'' His target voiced and he slowly turned towards him only to recoil at the sight of blood and guts that covered him from head to toe.

The only things that remained the same were his blue eyes that stared apathetically at him, everything else was colored in red. His hair that used to be spiky and blond in color was now more red than anything. The pair of feline ears sticking out of the hair on his head that were blond and red were now completely red.

The only other thing spared beside his eyes were the two thin red tipped tails that lazily swished behind him, acting like he hadn't just laid waste to an entire group of Devils sent out for him.

''As you can see,'' He ran a hand through his blood soaked locks. ''I've dealt with them, my way. Those words you earlier spoke of meant nothing to me. I have dealt with larger groups of your kind that were hunting for me yet i'm still here… What does that mean? Other than your employer, and i have a good idea who that is, sending you all to an earlier death…'' He sighed and shook his head. ''Such a shame and i only wished to be left alone… now i have to kill you as well.''

At those words the man seemed to recollect himself, or at least partially as he stumbled over his own legs as he backpaddled, his eyes wide in fear while this… this demon advanced towards him.

How ironic, for a Devil to call someone else a demon. But, as he glanced around once more to see his slain comrades and the state of their bodies he couldn't find himself to call him anything else.

As a shadow covered him he looked up only to fall right onto his back as the demon himself stood right there in front of him. ''W-wa-wait! P-please, i-i-''

''Sorry. This isn't anything personal but i can't spare any witnesses or else they'll send more after me next time.'' He smiled apologetically at the man laying at his feet as another ball of chakra swirled into existence.

And with that he slammed his hand down, ignoring any pleas to be spared as he shoved his hand down with such force it opened up his stomach before letting the ball explode.

He straightened himself after he was done and turned around to the other corpses. ''Hm, doubt i can let these stay out here in the open..'' He scratched his cheek before he shrugged his shoulders and sent his chakra into the ground before he walked off as the area turned into mud and swallowed up their bodies.

Shortly after he left a small portal opened up high in the air.

Floating out of it was a small girl whose blank gaze lingered on the muddy ground beneath her before moving her eyes in a certain direction she could sense someone was at before it was gone. 'Interesting.' She mused to herself before she disappeared the same way she came.

* * *

A couple miles up ahead the same blond was currently washing himself in a creek he came across, ridding himself from any blood and other remains that were covering him.

He had tapped into Senjutsu shortly before he arrived to remove his energy signature from anyone but other Senjutsu users as it wouldn't do him much good were any to find him in his current state.

He sighed softly as he stared at his reflection in the water. This had been the second group that had been sent after him in two weeks which was troubling as before it were once a month that they would come after him. He knew why they wanted him, those Devils. Though he had the same happen with Fallen Angels that recognized exactly what he was.

Thankfully the latter weren't constantly searching for him. He assumed news of his existence had been brought forward to the Devils who knew exactly what it meant for them if they were to get their hands on him. With what he heard of their ability to reincarnate someone into a Devil he doubted they would do anything but force him to forcefully impregnate a bunch of women so they could have their very own loyal breed of Nekoshou.

He hated it, this life of being constantly on the run. Sometimes he would curse his parents for dying when he was just a kitling which resulted him to survive on the streets. Fortunately though he managed to get by using certain techniques to get himself food and roof over his head every now and then.

Though he could never stay in a single place for too long as it was only a matter of time before the next group would be sent after him and he didn't want to cause harm to any human.

He hated Devils and everyone else that was after him for power, prestige or anything else that would make him out as some sort of prize to have while normal humans hadn't done anything to him.

Shaking his head he splashed a bit of water on his face before looking to the side were his clothes were drying after he had cleaned them from most of the blood as some of it he was unable to remove.

''Uzumaki Naruto.''

He froze, his heartbeat quickened as he heard a soft, feminine yet emotionless voice say his name..

His mind working on finding a way to escape while simultaneously wondering how they had found him as he was still actively using Senjutsu and he himself could sense anyone around him with the exception of small animals up in the trees surrounding the creek.

Slowly he turned around. One hand ready to reach for his clothes while his other was ready to cast Kokuangyo to buy him some time.

Only for his hands to fall limply to his sides as he laid his eyes on the small floating girl whose blank eyes were locked onto his form. He frowned as even now while focusing on her he couldn't sense her. It was like she wasn't here in the first place!

''Who… who are you and how do you know my name?'' He asked politely as it seemed the smart choice when dealing with someone that managed to sneak up on, especially when he was able to sense all life in a several miles wide area currently.

''I am Ophis and i am interested in you, Uzumaki Naruto.''

''Ophis…'' He repeated as a part of him felt like he knew that name but wasn't able to come up with anything currently. ''Alright, that answers one question. How do you know my name and what do you need me for?''

''I want you to help me get rid of Great Red. I want my peace and quiet back.''

''Hold up,'' He cut in. ''Great Red as in the Apocalypse Dragon? One, if not the strongest being in existence?'' He had heard of it. How could he not. He was sure every supernatural being knew of the dragon that currently residing the dimensional gap before a realization struck. ''...Wait, you're that Ophis?''

He received a small nod from the girl. ''I see. No wonder i can't sense you even now… Though i thought you would be a dragon as well that is your title after all. However, if you are really Ophis your strength is said to be equal so i don't see why someone like you needs help.''

Ophis mulled over his words before she spoke up after a moment. ''While you are correct, a fight between me and Red would last for a long time and likely tire both of us out. It is because of this reason i have started a group, Khaos Brigade, to help me.''

''And who is all in this group? I admit i'm quite tempted to join as it seems more favorable than my current situation especially if you can offer protection.''

A small smile graced Ophis' face, pleased with what she heard. A Nekoshou, especially a male one that's highly sought after would be a great addition. She knew he was also capable of using Senjutsu which quite rare even amongst his own species as the malice that reeked the earth made it a hard to master art.

''Yes, protection. I can offer you that if you join. Khaos Brigade has members from all Factions including Devils though i can assure you they won't attempt anything.''

''Pray tell me how you will do that.''

''Easy, i gave them a small amount of my own power for joining and i can easily take it away as well. As a Senjutsu using Nekoshou you are much more valuable to my cause than most of them so i have no qualms removing potential threats.''

As she finished Naruto looked away as he thought about the offer. It sounded good honestly. Having a place to stay without being constantly hunted by Devils or other beings for who he was. While he heard little bits here and there about Khaos Brigade, mainly that it was a terrorist organization he couldn't care less. The only thing that worried him were any other members attempting to capture him but if Ophis herself said she would make sure he was safe those worries slowly drifted away.

He had nowhere else to go either, no parents or living relatives though even if he did he had no interest in meeting them after having been alone for so long. With that in mind he looked back at Ophis who seemed to be waiting for his answer.

''I… I accept.'' The small smile she had widened slightly which showed how pleased she was with his answer.

Naruto grabbed his clothes and put them on, unbothered by the fact that they were still slightly wet as his body temperature was higher than average. Standing up he stopped a feet or two away from Ophis and watched a portal appeared to the side of them.

She looked at him before gesturing for him to enter.

He spared her a look before he walked inside without anymore hesitation as Ophis followed in after him.

* * *

Naruto blinked as he exited the portal and appeared it what seemed to be something of a mix between a meeting room and a living room. His eyes darting around before landing on a silver haired teenager around his age he guessed that was busy staring out of the window.

He glanced to his side as Ophis appeared and he stopped using Senjutsu, watching as the boy quickly turned his head towards them now that he was able to be sensed.

''Ophis… And who is this?'' He asked as he walked towards them with his hands in his pockets and looked him over. ''Youkai… Kitsune? No, ...N-Nekoshou?'' He guessed as he spotted the two thin tails behind the blond. He was going to say Nekomata after seeing the ears but the two tails behind him put a stop to that as it reminded him of another cat though this one seemed less annoying.

''Vali. This is Uzumaki Naruto, male Nekoshou. He will be joining us from now on.''

Vali shrugged before looking the blond over once more and then laughed, catching Naruto off guard. ''Oh man, wait till Kuroka sees you. She's going to be all over you.'' He said with a certain amount of pity that made him wary.

''Kuroka…'' Naruto repeated the name to himself and like before with Ophis, the name sounded familiar though he couldn't put an image next to the name itself. He then furrowed his brows together as could sense mixed energy from the silver haired male in front of him. ''You are a hybrid.'' He delivered it like a statement catching Vali off guard. ''I can sense Devil energy from you yet i can also sense somewhat of a draconic aura surrounding you, especially your left hand.. Sacred Gear i suppose as you don't have the same aura of dominance dragons should have.''

Vali couldn't help but be impressed at how quickly the blond figured him out. Just from hearing him talk he could tell he was at least useful.

''Though,'' His thoughts were interrupted as the blond suddenly narrowed his eyes and leveled him a glare, surprising him by his abrupt change in attitude. ''I don't like Devils. In fact, i hate them if anything for constantly hunting me. The only reason i am here is because Ophis here promised me protection.'' He then looked at Ophis. ''I need a shower, not to mention clean clothes. Is there a room i can use?''

''Upstairs, third room on the right is empty, right?'' Ophis looked at Vali who gave a nod.

Naruto hummed. ''Good, any longer here in this room and i might actually have to start up a conversation.'' With that having been said he turned around and walked off leaving those two behind.

''Vali,'' Ophis addressed the silver haired teen who was somewhat taken back by the look sent to him. ''Keep an eye on him and make sure he's safe. I will be very displeased if he ends up dying. If my suspicion is correct he'd be more of a help than any of you to help me get rid of Great Red.''

''Oh?'' That certainly came as a surprise as he had a good idea of the beings that had joined though much like him they each had their own reasons for joining and to hear her speak so highly of someone was rare. ''The way you are speaking of him makes me want to fight him, to see what he's all about.''

Ophis stared blankly at him. ''Do what you want, just make sure he'll be ready and unharmed next time i will visit.'' As she told him that a portal appeared next to her which she entered as she had other matters to attend, leaving him alone.

He exhaled softly once he was the only one in the room and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked outside once more to see the moon up high in the night sky shining brightly. Both Kuroka and Bikou should be returning anytime soon as they had an errand to run in Prague.

His mind then wandered to the Nekoshou who should currently be showering. Hopefully the fact that there was an other Nekoshou, a male on at that would cause Kuroka to divert all of her attention to the blond instead of her continues bothering. Ah, just thinking about it made him eager to see how their first meeting would go.

Perhaps he could also ask for a spar with the blond as well to see what about him makes him so special in Ophis' eyes. He very much doubted he had no combat experience just from seeing how he carried himself. He also said he had been hunted by Devils and from the blood that was covering his clothes he had been in a fight not too long ago.

As if on cue the door was literally thrown open as two familiar figures walked inside.

''Yo Vali!/Hi Vali-sama nya~''

''Bikou, Kuroka.'' He returned as the two walked over and sat down, Bikou on a chair while Kuroka plopped herself down on the table and let her legs dangle.

''So, anything happened nya?'' The feline asked as her amber orbs glanced curiously at their self proclaimed leader.

''Actually, something did indeed happen.'' He answered surprising them both.

''Really? What might that be?'' Bikou asked as he crossed his arms and looked at him expectantly.

''Ophis came by earlier and brought a new guest with her. He'll be joining us from now on.'' He then looked towards Kuroka. ''I'm pretty sure you'd like to see him yourself.

''Huh?'' Kuroka tilted her head. ''Why is that nya?''

''Nothing particular…'' Vali pushed himself from the wall he was leaning and began walking towards the door they had come in from. ''I just thought you'd like meeting another Nekoshou.'' And as he said that he left the room.

''...''

''...''

''NYA!?'' Came Kuroka's loud cry as she realized what he just said. Her amber eyes, wide, looking at the now empty spot he previously occupied as she collected herself.

Sitting at the table Bikou too wore an expression of shock as he realized what Vali just revealed. Looking at Kuroka he was about to open his mouth but didn't get the chance as she hopped off the table and quickly made her way out of the room.

* * *

A frown marred his face as Naruto looked himself over in the mirror. He brought a hand up and ran his fingers through his damp locks as the ears on top of his head twitched.

It was nice having a warm shower after the past few days using anything but creeks and rivers he came across so it was a welcome change. His eyes slowly traveled down as he looked over his own lean muscled form which he had gotten by keeping himself fit largely due to having to be constantly on the move.

His gaze lingered on some of the scars his body had from where he had been hit with demonic energy. Even using Senjutsu to accelerate his healing factor was unable to rid him of them completely.

But he shrugged, they were proof of the hardships he had undergone in his rather short life. A reminder to make sure he wouldn't become arrogant, that he bled like anyone else and could be hurt and killed if it came to it.

Then, the sound of someone slamming their fist on the door belonging to the room he had been given reached his ears. He clicked his tongue in annoyance as he had hoped to be left alone as he was tired, both mentally and physically.

Releasing a heavy sigh he rolled his eyes as he'd better get this over so he could go to sleep.

He exited the bathroom that was attached to the room with his towel thrown slung over his shoulders and clad only in shorts that were present on the bed. His two tails behind him swayed in agitation as the loud knocking hadn't stopped at all and with a groan he opened the door.

''What do you want, Vali…'' The words died in his throat as instead of the silver haired teen who he expected to see he locked eyes with a pair of amber ones that looked at him in disbelief as slitted blue stared into slitted amber.

''I-imp-possible…'' The person standing in front of him, a young woman with long black hair rasped out. She wore a rather revealing black kimono that showed of her shoulders and her massive chest. Her kimono was held close by a yellow obi that had several golden beads attached to it. Aside from that he spotted a headband on top of her head and a pair of feline ears similar to his own, just like the two tails he took note of that were ramrod behind her.

''This… this is impossible nya!'' She exclaimed loudly as she pointed a shaky finger at him.

Naruto honestly couldn't blame her for her reaction as he recognized the person standing in front of him. Kuroka, the name Vali had mentioned earlier but now that he laid his eyes on her he knew exactly who she was.

A wanted criminal in the Underworld given a SS-rank for killing her King and fleeing. Reportedly said to have gone insane while using Senjutsu, something he found quite laughable but anyway. She is one of the last known living Nekoshou with her younger sister and now himself as well.

''I assure you, Kuroka,'' The black haired feline was brought out of her shocked state as he mentioned her by her name. ''I am very real. Now, if that's all why you've been bothering me please leave so i can sleep. I'm tired and haven't slept in over twenty four hours.''

He was about to close the door on her before she stopped him. ''Wait! I.. You… How is this possible nya!'' She asked no one as she looked him up and down, pausing at his tails and ears before she attempted to reach out. An attempt that he stopped.

Though that proved to be a mistake as she the opportunity to shove him backwards and entered his room. He backpaddled as she advanced towards until his legs impacted the bed and he fell backwards. Quickly he collected himself and sat up, staring up at the other Nekoshou in the room who was unable to look anywhere but him it seemed.

Honestly, Naruto had to admit that she was very easy on the eyes and any other time he might've been more interested but currently he was tired and wanted nothing more than sleep. Though he was also a bit sad that she wasn't a full Nekoshou like he was as she was tainted by the Evil Piece inside of her.

He was pretty sure he was the only pure Nekoshou left and it was a saddening realization.

''Ugh, what do you want Kuroka?'' He drawled out with a long yawn showing her how tired he was in hopes she would get the hint and leave.

Unfortunately for him she didn't. In fact, she did the complete opposite as instead of leaving she made her way towards him and sat down near the foot of the bed.

Naruto could only groan.

''I uh, i want to ask you something, nya.'' She spoke softly after a moment of silence and stopping him from falling asleep much to his ire.

''Fine…'' He mumbled as he by now understood she had a verbal tic she used at the end of every sentence. It kind of reminded him of his mother's own verbal tic though hers only came out when she was excited unlike Kuroka who appears to end every sentence like that. And unlike his mother's, Kuroka's was much more fitting. ''What do you want to know? Please hurry as i want nothing more than to sleep.''

''Okay.'' She nodded her head as her tails swished behind her excited at the prospect of talking to another Nekoshou and a male at that. She honestly was sure she and her sister were the last two left and would ask Ophis where she had found him.

''I want to know how-'' She paused before giving a slight shake of her head. ''How come no one knew of you?''

''Simple. Unlike the rest of you i was raised here in the human world, something i'm glad about or else i'd probably either end up dead or some sort of tool used to breed more Nekoshou's since there are less than handful of us left. Though only one of us is a pure Nekoshou.''

Kuroka winced. Both at reminder of her being the reason, inadvertently of course, for their race being ruthlessly slaughtered and that much like her younger sister they were hybrids.

''Though, it seems like the Devils and i assume the Fallen both are aware of my existence since they've been sending their people after me. Most likely to add me to their forces which as long as i live isn't going to happen. I rather be on the run than give up on who i am, to allow them to taint my blood.''

''I see nya. Is that why you've joined, to be safe?''

''..Yes.'' He answered after a short pause. ''I knew that sooner or later they'd be sending out more powerful people out and as strong as i am even i will eventually tire out. It is only a matter of time as they likely don't want to be caught by sending out the big guns first. Are you done now? Cause i really want some sleep. You can ask more some other time if i feel like it.''

''One more question nya.'' She looked to the side and saw him nod. ''Are you not happy nya? I mean i'm the only Nekoshou other than my little sister but you don't seem excited or happy nya.''

''Why should i be?'' He looked at her, making eye contact. ''Like you said we are the only ones of our species and even then i'm the only one that isn't a halfling. And where one is responsible for the genocide of our race the other is living a carefree life with those responsible for our current situation and are adamant on capturing me. Wouldn't be surprised if she'd been lead to believe they were the good ones in all of this either. So forgive me if i'm not happy to see you as i honestly don't care. I didn't accept Ophis' offer so i could meet one of the two others. I accepted it because it the smart choice to ensure my survival. Now, if we are done i'm going to sleep whether you stay or leave i don't care as long as you don't bother me.'' He turned away from her, missing the downtrodden look on her face as this didn't go as she had hoped it would.

Kuroka got up and spared him one last glance before she made her way out of the room, still being considerate enough to turn off the lights and close the door behind her.

* * *

The following morning Vali was seen seen sitting on a chair at the counter of the kitchen. He had been awake for quite a bit and was waiting on the other's to arrive and see what the plans for today were as he soon had to return to Azazel.

He had told the man he'd be out for a few days which was fine by him though it already had been a bit and he didn't want to raise any suspicions just yet.

The sound of footsteps reached his ears and he turned his head to see Bikou walking in. He looked to be still asleep as his eyes were still shut though the fact that he was yawning made it clear he wasn't sleepwalking.

''Morning Vali…'' He muttered out a greeting as he opened the fridge and took out some juice to help his rather dry throat.

''Bikou.'' Vali returned.

Bikou emptied the entire can with ease before turning to his friend. ''Have you seen Kuroka? I went to wake her up but her room was empty.''

''Kuroka?'' He repeated as he looked at him before shaking his head. ''No i haven't… thankfully.''

''Huh, that's weird. I wonder where she is at-'' He paused before making eye contact with Vali who seemed to have come to an conclusion as well. ''You think she's with the newcomer as well huh.''

Vali nodded his head. ''Yeah, you want to check it out? You haven't met him yet.''

Bikou appeared thoughtful for a moment before shrugging. ''Ah, why not. I haven't seen a male Nekoshou in my life before so that'll be a first.'' He threw the empty can in the trash as Vali got up from his seat and the two walked out of the room.

They made their way upstairs and Bikou silently followed him and they came to stop at the door Vali remembered Ophis assigning him. He knocked only for the door to slowly open as his knuckles came in contact with it.

Bikou and Vali shared a look before the latter slowly pushed open the door.

Much like the other rooms on the second floor it was a decent sized room and grey walls. Though while the others had a bit more furniture this one was empty aside from a closet and a bed that was placed in the middle of it with a door leading to a bathroom to the left.

''Hm, a part of me wants to say that i should've expected this really.'' Bikou mused as he and Vali spotted their teammate in the bed and from how she seemed to be positioned was hugging him tightly. ''So this is the male Nekoshou Ophis recruited.'' Bikou walked around the bed and stopped once he was on its left side and got a better look at him, taking note of his red tipped feline ears that twitched.

He then inspected the boy's face and almost jumped as the blond suddenly opened one eye and a deep blue iris with inside a slitted pupil stared right at him. ''Who are-'' The blond stopped mid sentence as he tried to move only for him being unable to do so. That's when he noticed a second heat source from behind him along with two soft mounds pressing against his back and a pair of slender arms around his waist.

The deadpanned expression he formed almost made Bikou burst out in laughter but didn't in fear of waking up Kuroka who could be very grumpy and that usually didn't end well for him.

''Who… who are you?'' The blond asked as he attempted to wiggle free from the hold of the Nekoshou behind him, ignoring the comfort he felt from being held like that.

''I'm Bikou, friend of Vali and member of Khaos Brigade as well.'' He introduced himself before looking expectantly at him.

Getting what he wanted it was his turn to introduce himself. ''I'm Uzumaki Naruto a Youkai.'' He said before he finally managed to free himself before he stood up and showing that he was a tad bit taller than the brown haired young man and sniffed once. ''Mhm, you're a Youkai as well. A.. a Monkey?''

''Seems like you got a good nose on you.'' He joked while also taking note of the various scars that littered his chest. ''Though not good enough if she managed to sneak in.'' He pointed behind Naruto.

''Tch, i was tired last night though i clearly remember her leaving the room before i was out.'' He said with a frown that disappeared as quickly as it formed. It wasn't worth pondering about as no harm was done though he would make sure to be more aware next time for if she wanted to kill him she would've been able to.

''Anyway,'' Vali spoke. ''Now that you two have met let's move downstairs. We'll let her sleep out though as she'll be rather irritable for quite a while otherwise.''

''Eh, fine by me. I'm thirsty anyway. Does this place have any milk?''

Once again Bikou stifled a chuckle before nodding. ''That we do, especially with Kuroka here.''

''Good, i'm starting to hate this place less and less already.'' With that he walked past both of them and out of the room before both quickly left as well and Vali spoke up once more and getting his attention.

''How about a spar later? After what Ophis said i'm curious what's so special about you aside from.. you know?''

Naruto just raised his hand and gave a lazy wave behind him. ''Sure, whatever.'' He said in a bored tone missing the grin of excitement on Vali's face.

* * *

End Chapter.

Information:

Name: Naruto Uzumaki.

Age: 19?

Parents: Kushina Uzumaki (Dead) Minato Namikaze (Dead)

Race: Youkai, Nekoshou.

Powers/Abilities:

Chakra,

Senjutsu,

Youjutsu,

Hand-to-Hand Combatant,

Energy Manipulation.

Known Techniques:

Enhanced Strength (Chakra)

Kokuango, Bringer of Darkness (Youjutsu.)

Rasengan (Energy Manipulation, Chakra.)

Sensor (Senjutsu)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Wind fluttered through his blond locks as he stood on a rather barren field. His eyes were closed as he took deep, satisfying breaths of the fresh air after being inside for some time.

He never did like staying inside for long periods, writing it off as his connection to nature as a Nekoshou as the cause for it. Slowly he opened his eyes and locked on to the grinning form of Vali who stood some fifty feet away from him, his enhanced eyesight allowing him to see his fingers that were twitching and ready to attack at a moment's notice.

Naruto looked towards his left, Vali's right, where both Bikou and Kuroka were standing. The latter had finally woken up not too long ago and complained about being left alone in the bed while draping herself over him.

He had paid her no mind however, casually slipping out of her reach whenever she tried so which resulted in her pouting that he ignored. Whatever it was that she was trying to do wasn't going to work on him he told himself.

''What?'' Kuroka asked as she noticed him look at them.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the irritation in her voice, clearly she didn't like how he had been acting with her. Closing his eyes for a brief moment he entered his Senjutsu state, missing the widening of both Bikou and Kuroka's eyes at the speed of which he became one with nature and that he didn't appear affected by the malice that was associated with it.

For a second a large magic circle appeared in the air above them before it was gone and a barrier formed with both himself and Vali inside it. He spared the pair a glance, both having the decency to sheepishly looked away before Bikou began counting down.

''Three, two, one… begin!''

As soon as the last word left Bikou's mouth Naruto quickly jumped back. It was proven a smart move as almost instantly Vali at the spot he previously occupied with his hand already in a fist.

A small smile played on Naruto's lips as he briefly made eye contact with the silver haired Half-Devil, a small amount of surprise was shown as he didn't expect him to move back of all places.

There was a pause of less than a second before Vali shot towards him but it was enough for Naruto to look at the addition of the four pairs of transparent blue wings on his back. His mind quickly putting together that this was his Sacred Gear, a Longinus to be exact as those wings were not natural and the source of his Draconic aura.

The white and blue color and the fact that Boosted Gear was red made Naruto realize that he was dealing with the user of the Sacred Gear, Divine Dividing, which meant that he had to be careful during hand-to-hand combat and more than likely go for ranged attacks.

He moved his head to the side before lashing out with his fist which was met with Vali's own. A gust of wind from the force of their clash caused both their hair to flutter before Naruto grabbed ahold of his first and tugged him towards him.

Not having expected that Vali was unable to do anything bit grit his teeth as Naruto's knee impacted his stomach with enough for to almost fold him over as he had enhanced his attacks with chakra. He recovered quicker than the blond had expected and swiped at him in hopes of dividing his strength to he missed just barely as like Kuroka it appeared his opponent was very agile.

They clashed once more, their forms a blur as they moved through the field at high speeds while they blocked, or in Naruto's case dodged the other's attacks. It was only when Naruto overshot his strike that Vali took the opportunity and planted his fist in the Nekoshou's stomach whose breath left his lungs.

 **[Divide]**

Naruto heard the word coming from Vali before he quickly felt his strength halving as long with his energy. He hissed in annoyance before he smacked away his hand and spun on his feet, lashing out with a kick that sent him tumbling away from him.

Vali recovered before he met the ground though his expression showed that he was surprised at the amount of energy he had stolen from him as it was a lot more than he expected him to hold and from the looks of it he seemed fine.

He was ready to move towards him again but put that on a hold as he stepped to the side as a spike of earth shot up at his position from the ground. He kept on dodging as there seemingly was no end to it before remembering that he could fly and did so until he was out of reach.

''Heh,'' Vali grinned. ''You're better than i expected. How about we kick this up a notch?'' He didn't wait for a reply before his body was encompassed in a glow and when it died down Naruto saw that he was completely covered in armor.

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Quickly accessing Senjutsu, Naruto was able to sense that his power had greatly increased though his own too had regenerated as using Senjutsu was able to replenish his energy at a much faster rate.

* * *

Off to the side and outside of the barrier Bikou glanced at Kuroka who was watching their fight. ''Oi, isn't this a bit much for just a spar? I mean, Balance Breaker, really?''

Kuroka spared him a glance before she hissed at him. ''Quiet nya!'' And she went back to watching the two, though her gaze lingered a bit on the blond Nekoshou as she couldn't help but be amazed at how quick he was able to make use of Senjutsu. Even she who was widely known of her close to mastery of the art needed more than just a handful of seconds to use it.

She stopped her thoughts though as Naruto began to make the next move.

* * *

Having thought of how to deal with Vali he knew he needed to bring him down as he couldn't deal with him else unless he were to use his larger, more powerful techniques that he wished to remain hidden for now. So with that in mind he ran towards him before manipulating the ground beneath his feet to shoot up a pillar of earth with him on top of it.

Vali had expected something more, something that wasn't as simple as making a pillar of earth rise and so he was caught off guard as the blond used his elevated position to jump towards him, grab ahold of his armor covered leg and used his weight along with the gravity to send him crashing down.

He winced as his back impacted the ground and a crater formed due to the force of which he came down. He tried to push himself up, only for his eyes to widen as he was unable to move either arms. He tried the same with his legs but was met with the same result. He glanced at his arms from the corner of his eyes and saw roots coming from the ground that kept him unmoving.

He tried to channel his energy outwards only to be met with another, much larger shock as he could feel those roots sap away at it, much like his own ability provided by his Sacred Gear except at a consistant pace.

'Albion, what is going on?!' Vali mentally communicated with the dragon inside of him while he noticed the blond had landed and was making his way towards him.

' **Sorry partner but these roots aren't natural. They also seem to have the ability to drain the energy which it uses to strengthen itself.'**

Vali cursed. 'Is there anything i can do?' He didn't expect for his opponent to be able to manipulate nature itself and certainly not for the passive ability the roots holding him had either.

Inside of him Albion shook his head. **'No, it's too late for that as it has already absorbed a large amount of your energy. Perhaps if either of us had realized it quicker your idea of releasing your energy in a burst might've worked.'**

As Albion ended the conversation Vali saw the blond standing above him, his two tails swishing back and forth as he addressed him with a smirk. ''Looks like i win huh? Perhaps if you hadn't underestimated me you wouldn't be in this position but i'm glad as i didn't have to use my larger techniques for now.'' He then held his hand out and chakra spiraled outwards before it formed into a ball that looked quite mesmerizing to watch to the spectators outside of the barrier.

Slowly he brought his hand down and Vali watched with no small amount of shock as it began to grind away at his armor covered chest while the blond looked on passively and only stopped once he had grinded away to the point his skin was visible.

Vali breathed out in relief as it appeared he was done. He momentarily thought he would've been killed given the blond's hate for Devils but was glad that wasn't the case. However, he still was unable to move and was about to speak up when Naruto raised his hand and formed a fist.

His fist was encompassed in a glow, such was the amount of chakra he had concentrated towards the limb. From the corner of his eye he saw Bikou and Kuroka hammering on the barrier he had put up but wasn't bothered. The barrier was powered with his own Senjutsu which would take more than some powerful punches to be broken.

Then he brought his fist down, a rather malicious smirk on his face as he released the build up chakra on contact and as result the barrier dispelled and the ground shook like an earthquake was happening with him and Vali being the centre.

Vali let out a silent scream as his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he lost conscious as his armor broke completely upon contact and the crater around him expended in size.

Naruto then stood up and removed bits of dust and dirt that landed on his clothes before glancing down at Vali's unconscious form and shrugged as he walked off towards the house they were currently all staying at.

He took note of Kuroka and Bikou making their way over to them after having both fallen to the ground from the unexpected result from his last attack, the monkey sent him a stink eye to which he responding with by a scoff.

Vali had brought it on himself. He was the one asking for a spar and then not taking it serious.

* * *

An hour or two later a groan escaped Vali's mouth as he slowly woke up. His eyes fluttering open as he became aware that he was currently laid out on the couch.

''Argh!'' A strangled noise escaped his lips as he attempted to sit up and he felt the muscles in his chest scream out to him and he quickly laid back down.

The sound of footsteps reached his ears and luckily he was still able to move his neck without any pain and saw Bikou enter the room and look at him. ''Hm, you're up earlier than expected.''

Vali scoffed before he looked away, finding the ceiling much more interesting for the moment. After a short period of silence he asked Bikou a question. ''How long have i been out and why am i still hurting?''

''You've been out for around two hours give or take.'' He told him as he glanced at the clock hanging on the wall which Vali wasn't able to see from his current position. ''As for why you're hurt you have to ask Kuroka as she didn't feel like healing you. Something about it being your own fault for not taking it serious. Speaking of which, what the hell Vali? You used Balance Breaker yet instead of attacking you started showing off, you normally don't do that.''

''...I know.'' He responded as his eyes flickered briefly towards Bikou. ''I became over confident as i didn't expect his answer to me being able to fly being so simple which ended up costing me. Still, i learned something very interesting about our newcomer and why Ophis was so interesting in him.''

Bikou raised an eyebrow at that while leaning a bit forward as he was curious. ''And that is?''

Instead of responding with words Vali just gave him a smile which made him roll his eyes.

''Though,'' Vali brought up a hand to his chest and rubbed it softly. ''He didn't have to knock me out, and certainly not the way he did so.'' He sighed, it was too late now to complain about it.

''Bikou, where is Kuroka now?'' The Monkey Youkai furrowed his brows at his question.

''Why? Afraid she left you for someone else?'' The amusement in his voice wasn't missed by Vali who sent him a glare from the corner of his eyes.

''No i'm not.'' He denied his accusation. ''It's a refreshing change to not have her constantly bothering me.''

This time Bikou scoffed. ''Oh please. Bothering you, really? I wish she would start bothering me. I mean, if your interpretation of bothering is having a sexy Nekoshou asking you to fuck her you'd have to be gay to deny her.'' He then paused as if some sort of realization hit him and looked at his silver haired friend. ''You.. you aren't gay, correct? Like, i follow you as our leader but i'm afraid i can't return your feel-''

Feeling Vali's energy rise Bikou made the wise decision to stop. ''You know what, i think i'll let you relax for a bit. I'll uh, i'll see what those other two are doing.'' He turned on his feet and quickly marched out of the room to give Vali time to rest.

He walked towards where he assumed both Nekoshou were and was proven correct as he saw Kuroka who had draped herself over him trying to get his attention while the blond found the television much more interesting.

''Nyaaa~!'' The black haired feline let out a whine as she was being ignored.

She would be lying if she said she had been expecting this. In fact, she had been expecting quite the opposite, that he would be all over her instead. She knew she was beautiful and that there were plenty men out there that would kill to lay with her but for some reason the ones she wanted showed nothing.

She thought that with him being a Nekoshou as well, and quite handsome she had to admit he would want to rebuilt their race with her. He was aware of the Nekoshou massacre so it wasn't that he didn't know they were on the brink of extermination so what gives?

If she had his babies they would be only second to him to being a Nekoshou when it comes to blood. Anything else would end up being a mix with the majority ending up as three fourths Devil and one fourth Nekoshou.

Perhaps… perhaps that was why he didn't want anything to do with her? Because his hate for Devils as a whole and their children being Devils as well? Unlike her if he were to mate with a human they'd be complete Nekoshou as his genes would be the dominant ones with any children birthed by human women.

It was somewhat of a saddening realization, Kuroka thought as she stared up at his face. The only reason she wasn't sure if that was the case was because unlike Vali who both showed and voiced his displeasure when she tried to even lean on him he did no such things.

Suddenly a tear in space appeared right in the room they were at. Kuroka could feel Naruto stiffen as she had her head on his lap. ''Calm down nya~.'' Kuroka told him as she rubbed her cheek against his leg.

Sparing her a glance he decided to listen to her to this time. Though, for good measure he quickly accessed his Senjutsu state incase she was wrong and he needed to defend himself.

It was proven unnecessary however as stepping out of it were the blondes. The first was a tall male that was dressed up way too nice for what Naruto assumed he was doing and the other was a younger girl that was dressed up as… well Naruto assumed a witch or something like that.

The male of the two seemed to look around before his eyes landed on Kuroka who hadn't moved from his lap. 'Kuroka, where are Vali and Bikou?'' He then glanced at the blonde and recognizing what he was from his extra features. ''And who is this?''

''Hello Arthur, Le Fay-chan nya~ This is Naruto, Ophis-sama found him nya.''

Naruto and Arthur locked eyes for a moment before the latter broke it off and nodded. ''I see. And what about my other question?''

''Vali is currently laying on the couch in the other room, resting.'' Bikou spoke up and Arthur swiveled his head to the side to see the monkey youkai sitting on a bar stool, silently wondering how he missed him the first time.

Arthur hummed as he was satisfied with the answer. ''Very well. Le Fay and I finished up with our contract in Ireland so i'll be heading to my room. I'm quite tired and could use a few hours sleep.'' With that he pardoned himself as he left, leaving Le Fay alone.

The younger girl seemed to sway a bit on her feet before she made her way over and sat down on the couch along with himself and Kuroka.

After a moment of silence with the only sounds coming from the television Naruto was watching she spoke up. ''Umm, Naruto-sama?''

He turned towards her, a single eyebrow raised at the suffix she added behind his name.

Seeing him look at her, Le Fay took this as a sign to continue. ''Are you… are you like Kuroka-sama?''

''No.'' He answered, causing her to look confused as she gazed between the two of them. ''Unlike Kuroka and her younger sister i'm a pure, possibly the last, Nekoshou. I've been raised in the human world while trying to keep myself away from the supernatural. Though seeing that i'm currently here it's safe to assume that didn't go as well as i hoped for.''

He then looked down at Kuroka who was close to falling asleep. ''And what about you? You seem quite young to be joining a terrorist organization. Not that i care really but i'm curious.'' For some reason, and he even surprised himself as he moved one of his hands and began to scratch her behind her ears causing her to purr audibly.

The raven haired Nekoshou briefly opened her eyes and glanced at him before closing them just as quickly. Naruto was more focused on his hand which didn't stop what it was doing despite him telling himself to stop, as such he missed the quick look she sent him.

''Hmph!'' Le Fay huffed at him. ''I'm just following my brother to make sure he won't do anything stupid.'' She nodded to herself as she said that.

''Ok.'' Was Naruto's simple response before he lost interest. Releasing a sigh in boredom he leaned back into the couch and stared up at the ceiling.

Honestly, while being on the run wasn't fun whatsoever it made sure he would end up bored like he was now. The fight he had with Vali was fun but due to him not taking it serious it didn't last as long as he hoped for which was unfortunate as now he had to waste time watching boring shows while dealing with a sleeping Nekoshou on his lap.

He hoped Ophis would come by soon with an assignment or something for them to do. Eventually though the soft noise from the television along with the rather comfortable position he was in caused him to slowly drift asleep.

* * *

''Hngh…'' A groan escaped Naruto's throat as his eyes slowly fluttered open. They slowly began to close however as he found himself rather comfortable with his head resting on something soft that moved up and down a couple centimeters every few seconds.

It was only when he remembered where he was and how he fell asleep that he opened his eyes and shot up, his eyes landing on Kuroka who seemed very pleased with herself making him scowl.

''You're awake nya! Though you seemed quite comfortable so i didn't want to bother you nya~''

Naruto rolled his eyes _. Sure, that was why._

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he spotted everyone present except Vali and was about to ask when someone beat him to it.

''Vali has returned to Grigory, nya. He had to or Azazel would become suspicious nya.''

''I see. Guess i didn't hit him hard enough if he was already able to walk.'' He mused as he rolled his neck and a satisfying crack was heard. He tried to move his tails but frowned as something held them back. Looking at Kuroka he saw the feline had her own wrapped around his in such a way he was unable to free them without using force and at the moment he was too lazy for that so with a sigh he gave up on that.

''Anyone know when Vali will return as i could rid myself of my boredom by sparring with him.''

''Not sure,'' Arthur spoke up making him look at the bespectacled blond. ''Rumor has it that Kokabiel is going to attack Kuoh and Vali is going to interrupt him or at least that's how i interpreted it.''

Naruto blinked. ''Kokabiel… as in the Fallen Angel? Why would he be attacking Kuoh of all places?''

''That's because the younger sisters of two Satans and their peerages are attending there nya.'' Kuroka answered. ''I wanted to go as well but…''

''But..?'' Naruto inquired as she paused.

''But i'm not sure if i would be welcomed nya. Unlike Vali who is largely unknown to anyone but us and Grigory, i'm a wanted criminal that is known by every Devil and they would end up going after me nya…'' A frown adorned usually pretty face as she told him that. ''I just hope sure he makes it in time or i won't forgive him if Shirone ends up hurt.'' Her expression shifted from a frown into a narrow eyed glare that promised pain to whoever it was aimed at.

Naruto snorted, surprising both her and the others in the room.

''What's so funny nya!'' Kuroka hissed at him though he looked at her in amusement.

''What's funny is the bullshit coming out of your mouth. I mean, you're afraid you'd be hunted by who? A bunch of sheltered children who never had a real fight? I thought the SS rank they gave you meant you were an actual threat but it seems like they give them to everyone these days.'' He shook his head. ''You should just walk up to them and laugh in their face for they can't do anything. Perhaps rough them up a bit while you're it. Hell, i'd come with you just to mess with i assume Lucifer's little sister for sending his dogs after me he might get the message if i cripple her or something.''

Naruto gained a faraway look as he fantasised about the different ways he could accomplish that while the others looked at him in shock at what he just said. Especially when he admitted he would cripple Lucifer's little sister without any sort of remorse.

He then snapped out of his dazed state and locked eye with Kuroka while a grin that reeked of malice was etched on his face. ''What do you say Kuroka? Wanna have some fun? You get to see your little sister while i'll play around for a bit.''

Kuroka seemed to consider it and Bikou was about to open his mouth in protest but a raised hand from Arthur stopped the Monkey Youkai from doing anything.

''I.. i would like that, nya.'' Kuroka said softly as she looked at him with a smile.

''Great.'' He clapped his hands together before standing up. ''We'll talk more about this later. Despite having already slept for quite a bit i'm still tired. Blame my Nekoshou genes but i'm going to bed.'' He turned around and left the room and Bikou took the opportunity to speak up.

''Are you sure that is a smart idea?'' He asked Kuroka.

She stared at him for a moment before answering. ''Yes, i'm already a wanted criminal and he's right that they wouldn't stand a chance. I guess i just needed someone else to say so.'' She too stood up and walked out of the room. She hoped Naruto didn't lock his door but even if he did it wouldn't stop her from sleeping next to him as he was warmer than most and she found that pleasant.

* * *

End Chapter.

Spar between Vali and Naruto has been held and before complaints start to form remember that Vali did not take him serious after he activated Balance Breaker. It was a combination of that and the area they fought in being too small for their more destructive techniques.

They would need a bit more than a single field for both to fight serious and with the intent to kill which might happen in their next spar whenever that'll happen


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

''...So, that is Kuoh huh?'' Naruto mused as he was currently perched on top of a branch, overlooking the town from a couple miles away.

A pair of slender arms wrapped themselves around his neck from behind, followed by two soft spheres Naruto could feel being squished against his back as from the corner of his eyes he could see Kuroka rest her chin on his shoulders.

Her amber eyes twinkled as she stared at the town in the distance.

''Correct nya~'' He heard her say as she began to rub her cheek against his. He rolled his eyes at her attempts to fluster him. Despite how hard she tried to get him to blush it never worked out much to her annoyance.

''Yeah, well, let's go. If we're lucky we might be able to get a proper night's sleep in a hotel somewhere.'' He muttered and he felt her nod.

He then waited, expecting her to let go. When that didn't happen however he looked at her, only to see her staring right back.

''Nya?'' She questioned with a tilt of her head which looked rather cute, not that he would admit that however. Biting back a groan he really didn't feel like arguing he hopped down from the branch he stood on and felt Kuroka increase the hold she had on him from the unsuspected move.

''Hold on to me and whatever happens, don't let go.''

The female Nekoshou blinked at his words and was about to ask what he meant before she noticed that they were slowly moving closer and closer to the ground. Confused, she looked down and her eyes widened as she watched as they slowly seemed to be melding with the ground.

''Three, two, remember what i told you, one.''

''W-wait!'' She stammered in slight panic though she did what he had asked and increased her hold on him even furthur. ''Wh-what's happening nyaaaaa!'' Was all she got out before they were swallowed up completely.

Silence reigned in the area once they left. Even if there was someone investigating they would come up with nothing as there was no magic used in his technique and the ground looked completely untouched.

They emerged near a couple of trees inside of a park in Kuoh. Immediately as she felt her feet touch solid ground Kuroka jumped away from him and looked herself over. Despite it being only a handful of seconds it was still a sensation she didn't really like.

Seeing she was fine she turned towards the blond who looked at her with a single raised eyebrow as she glared. ''What was that nya?!'' She hissed out at him, her fingers twitching at the nonchalant shrug he gave.

''Eh, just a way of travel. There's no need to complain, we just traversed several miles in seconds.''

Kuroka huffed, which did interesting things to her chest. ''We could've just use a teleportation circle nya… or at least a proper warning.''

This time he did groan. ''I did warn you and this way is much better. Firstly it doesn't use any magic which means if someone were following us they'd lost our trail. Secondly, it attracts way less attention which we need for now. I don't know if you are aware but there's a barrier surrounding Kuoh which due to our way of transport didn't sense us at all.''

He watched her grumble something underneath her breath before nodding with a sigh.

''Fine, let's just go nya.'' Naruto agreed and the two walked out of the trees and noticed that the park was currently empty which was good.

As the two walked, Kuroka managed to get quite a lot of attention focused on her as there was a noticeable sway in her steps coupled with her low cut kimono and her eyes that twinkled.

Clearly aware of the attention she was getting, she glanced to the side and frowned as Naruto seemed to be just staring ahead with a half lidded gaze. She bit her lower lip as she was being ignored, this was like Vali all over again. Except this was her own kind which is why it bothered her even more that he didn't even spare her a glance.

They entered a hotel and she followed as he sauntered up to the the reception and he cleared his throat.

The hotel receptionist, a young woman in her early twenties with shoulder length brown hair and matching eyes looked up as she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. A blush covered her cheeks as she looked straight into deep blue orbs that belonged to a s[iky blond haired teen.

''A-ah y-yes, can i h-help you?'' She stuttered out and Naruto inwardly smirked before he flashed her a charming smile.

''I don't know, can you?''

Next to him, Kuroka's eye twitched as she was being ignored while the he and that woman were flirting with each other while she was right next to him! Not liking this, especially since in Kuroka's own humble opinion this woman couldn't compare to her she jabbed him in his sides with her elbow.

His finger twitched as he stopped and turned to face her only to meet her glare. ''Ah Kuroka… i forgot you were here.'' He drawled which only seemed to irritate her even more. With a roll of his eyes he turned his attention back to the receptionist and flashed her a smile. ''Sorry but it seems like we'll have to finish this up as someone is getting grumpy.'' He nudged her head in Kuroka's direction.

A small smile played on his lips as he watched the brunette sent Kuroka a glare before quickly looking away as the Nekoshou's slitted pupils thinned even more while she hissed, wanting nothing more than kill that woman right here and now.

''Y-yes,'' She stammered though this time out of fear. ''W-what can i help _you_ with?'' She stretched out the word to let both know she didn't like his feline companion at all.

Kuroka responded by giving her the finger.

''Anyway,'' He spoke up, stopping them from continuing as there was no way she was going to win against Kuroka. ''I want a room with two bed-no, one bed.'' He corrected himself. There was no need for two beds as the other one wouldn't be used as Kuroka insisted on sleeping in the same bed as him.

She even broke the lock on the door of the room he was assigned in the house Ophis had dropped him off so he might as well skip that all together. It was also cheaper which was a plus.

A smirk graced Kuroka's face at the scowl on the brunette's face as she realized he was taken. Or at least that is what she thought, she wasn't going to correct the woman.

''I see, name?'' The receptionist asked, her attitude doing a complete turn which caused Naruto to blink.

''Minato Namikaze.'' He answered making Kuroka look at him though she kept silent which was something he welcomed.

''Here's the key to your room, 13A.'' The young brunette placed a key on the counter which he took before he nudged his head towards Kuroka as the two walked off.

They found their room which happened to be on the second floor as he let Kuroka enter first before he followed and locked the door behind him. Immediately as the two were alone both released their ears and tails while they both let out a soft breath in relief.

Neither of them liked hiding their Nekoshou features. In Kuroka's case is what a matter of her being proud of her heritage as a Nekoshou which even being a Half-Devil hadn't changed. Naruto on the other hand just found it uncomfortable, like something was missing when he would suppress them.

The inside of the room was rather simple with a bed large enough for two people, a tv, a table with two chairs in the corner and a bathroom that was attached to it. But it was enough as they were only staying here for a single night.

In an act that surprised him, though it really shouldn't, Kuroka took off her kimono and threw it to where the chairs and table were before she jumped on the bed, naked as the day she was born.

Naruto could only stare at her naked form as she rolled around on the bed even when trying his hardest to avert his eyes. Suddenly Kuroka stopped as she turned her head and smirked knowingly at him as she began to rub her hands over herself.

Scoffing, he turned away while doing his best to prevent a blush from forming and judging from the fact she let out a soft whine it seemed to work, thankfully. He was sure she would've teased him for that.

Calming his mind he began removing his own clothes which was consisted of a rather loose fitting haori and a sleeveless shirt that allowed him to move his arms freely followed by his jeans that were specially made for him.

A quick glance at the bed and he saw Kuroka looking him up and down while licking her lips though she pouted as he kept his briefs on for he was sure it would be a smart decision while sharing a bed. Though, if she really wanted to she could probably rape him in his sleep.

Turning off the lights he walked over to the bed that was slightly lit up due to the moon shining through the window. He lifted up the sheets on his side and got in. His head had barely touched the pillow before he felt two soft mounds press against his naked chest as Kuroka too had moved under the covers with surprising speed.

She rested her head on his chest and he knew trying to remove her would be useless as she'd somehow would end up back there so he just closed his eyes. Slowly he drifted off to slumber as the warmth and comfort provided by Kuroka pressing against him lulled him to sleep.

The last thing he experienced was the sensation of what he assumed were her tails coiling around his own.

* * *

'How did this happen.' Naruto wondered as he stared up at the ceiling with a twitching eye. He woke up a couple minutes ago and tried to leave the bed only to discover that he couldn't.

He looked to the side to see that Kuroka was missing before looking down and noticed the extra mass that he somehow didn't notice before. Lifting up the sheets, he was rewarded with a view he was honestly wondering how it happened. As there, somehow laying on top of him in such a way half of her body was on one side of the bed and the rest on the other side was Kuroka.

She appeared to be soundly asleep however judging from the expression on her face and she had a good hold on his waist.

Unfortunately for Kuroka they had things to do today so no sleeping in, he could handle her if she were to get grumpy. So, deciding to wake her up he abruptly sat up which caused her to roll over and her eyes to shot open with a slight jerk.

''Nyaaaa?'' She cried out in shock before leveling him with a glare that would've cowered a lesser man. Instead he just smirked, his eyes briefly trailing over her nude form before he looked away less something was going to happen.

He froze for a moment as he felt her hand brush against his groin though as quick as it came it went away with the only proof something happened being the coy smile on her face.

''Get up so we can head out, perhaps get some food as well while we are at it.'' He told her and the Nekoshou reluctantly did what he said though she made sure to make a show out of it.

Naruto had to breathe deeply as he calmed down the boner he now had before he decided to get out of bed. If she'd seen the reaction it had on him it would've end up happening more regularly which he wasn't looking forward to despite a part of him saying to give in to his lust.

Minutes later the two of them could be seen walking out of the hotel, clothes and their Nekoshou features hidden.

''So what now nya?'' Kuroka spoke up as they walked down the streets.

''Well, first we're going to get something to eat. I'm not sure where and what but i think it is safe to assume there are plenty of places in this town to get something.'' Just as he finished speaking they turned a corner and low and behold a restaurant was across the street and looked to be open.

He looked at Kuroka who understood and nodded as they walked towards it.

They entered and both quickly scanned the inside and everyone inside before they sat down next to each other one on of the benches and Naruto grabbed one of the menus and looked it over.

He hummed as he gave it a quick read before allowing Kuroka to do the same and while she did that his focus was on a pair of girls or at least he assumed from their slender arms. It was the only thing he caught a good look of as they both were wearing cloaks with their hoods up.

His eyes then narrowed as he glanced at the bandage covered items they had with them that had the outline much like a sword. He was about to inform Kuroka when a waitress arrived and asked for their orders.

''I'd like a number 4 with fish please.''

''Me too ny-'' Kuroka stopped herself from adding the verbal tic with her sentence.

The waitress wrote their orders on a small note and left the two alone. Once she did that Naruto nudged Kuroka softly, making her turn to him.

He leaned in a bit which caused her cheeks to flush slightly as she felt his breath make contact with her skin. ''Two people, cloaks, three benches in front of us to the right.''

Leaning back he watched as Kuroka zeroed in on the rather suspicion looking people though still turned to him with her head tilted. ''What's wrong with them nya?''

At that Naruto closed his eyes and mentally counted down from ten less something was going to happen which wasn't good. Sufficiently calmed down, he opened his eyes and gave her a kind which caught her off guard though he ignored that for now. ''Kuroka, don't you find that not even a little suspicious? Look beneath the table near their feet, doesn't that look a lot like swords?''

Doing what he asked her he watched her narrow her eyes with a nod. ''You're right nya. And those cloaks, i've seen those before when me, Arthur and Le Fay were in Italy. I think they are from the church but i'm not sure nya. And those weapons, they have a faint aura that is similar to Arthur's nya.''

That piqued his interest.

''Church? In a town owned by Devils? Mmm, you think… you think it has anything to do with Kokabiel?'' Kuroka seemed thoughtful but didn't reply which prompted him to continue. ''And those weapons, if they're similar to Arthur's and combined with them being from the church i can only assume they are some sort of Holy Sword and those bandages are to suppress the aura they let out. Though it doesn't work on us who have better senses than any of the three large factions.''

As he finished he saw Kuroka staring at him with awe shining in her eyes at his deduction which, if she thought about it, made sense and seemed to check out. ''Woah…'' She let out as she couldn't help it.

''Yeah, and if it is indeed so than i think it is safe the say that they are going to have a meeting with the owners of this town which are the Gremory girl and the other one i didn't bother to remember.''

''What are you saying, nya?'' She asked before pausing as their food was served which consisted out of a small cup of steamed rice, soup and a plate with salmon that got both hungry.

''Thank you.'' He said to the waitress before grabbing the chopsticks that came with their food and stirred them through the rice. ''What i'm saying is that we should follow them which should be rather easy and they would lead us to our goals which is Gremory and her peerage. If we're lucky we could even snag up those swords… i wonder how much they on the market.''

He then shook his head. ''Let's just eat and think about it after we're done.'' As if she was waiting on those words Kuroka dug in and he followed her example.

Halfway through their food they watched as the pair of cloaked girls stood up, paid for their meal and left. Kuroka was about to say something when he stopped her by sending her a calm smile. ''It's fine, let's finish here first.''

She looked unsure though when he indeed continued his food she did as well.

They finished their food at their own pace minutes later and after paying left. Outside Kuroka looked at him expectantly and raised a hand while pointing at either direction.

Naruto answered by closing his eyes for a handful of seconds before opening them and nudged his head to his right.

''How do you know nya?'' Kuroka asked as she walked next to him. She didn't sense him accessing Senjutsu even though she knew he was able to in a matter of seconds which she still couldn't match.

Instead of responded they diverged from the sidewalk and she looked as Naruto stopped before he sensed for anyone nearby. Sensing no one she felt his chakra fluctuate briefly and before her eyes wood began to rise from the ground. It grew in size until it matched Naruto in height after which she watched as it began to gain form until it was a physical copy of him, clothes and all.

It then gained color and if she didn't saw him perform it she wouldn't see the difference. Her eyes then widened a bit as the clone gained life by opening its eyes and moving its joints while the real Naruto turned to her with a smirk.

''This is a clone made out of wood. I made one after those two from the church left and had it follow them. I am able to communicate with them from a distance which was me closing my eyes. Don't ask me how as i'm not sure either but if it works, it works.''

Naruto then looked on as Kuroka began to inspect the clone, circling it and even poking it, noting that it was indeed wood she felt despite how it looked. ''Amazing nya…'' She breathed out before he dispelled it which caused it to sink back into the ground.

''Thanks. Now, let's continue okay?'' A nod was returned and the two Nekoshou continued their trail.

* * *

''How… unimpressive.'' Naruto commented from his spot in the trees, currently overlooking what seemed to be a fight between two members of the Gremory girl's peerage against the pair of girl from the church.

Though he was happy his earlier assumptions were correct in that both of them had Holy Swords that they kept hidden by those bandages.

''Nya~ I wanna meet Shirone-chan nya~'' Kuroka whined as she rubbed her head against him.

The two were currently in their cat form with Kuroka being a twin tailed black cat. He on the other hand was a bit more unique. His fur was a light blond color with his ears and tails tipped a deep red much like his human form. However, for some reason his feline form had these red stripes running across his body which made him stand out, a lot.

He honestly didn't know why he had them even though his mother had long red hair he didn't understand the stripes. Nonetheless he never really bothered as he only entered this form rarely as he stood out way too much. Though, Kuroka did say his feline form was rather handsome due to it standing out.

The reason they hadn't been sensed yet despite being this close was due to both having made use of Senjutsu which no one aside from Kuroka's little sister would be able to sense though she didn't as they were all focused on the sad excuse of a fight that was happening currently.

Though, Naruto was more interested in the blond who was fighting. Or rather the look in the boy's eyes, the hate he could see shining brightly light a flame. It didn't appear to be directed at either of those sword wielding girls but rather the sword they were holding.

A grudge perhaps against… a sword? Eh, it's possible.

His attention moved towards the brown haired teenager who too was fighting but is focus was mainly on the red gauntlet that covered his left hand. From where he was he could sense a faint dragon aura much like with Vali.

Curious, he poked Kuroka with one of his tails.

''Mhm?'' She made a noise that made it clear for him to speak.

''The one with the brown hair, that gauntlet on his arm is a Sacred Gear right?''

''Correct nya~ According to Vali he hold the Boosted Gear which makes them rivals nya.''

Naruto did a spit take. ''Rivals? Them? Are you sure as could probably wipe the floor with him without even using his Sacred Gear. Look at him, even now he has trouble with those two and it's clear they aren't taking either of them serious.''

Kuroka didn't reply, instead she was more focused on the small white haired girl that was watching the four fight.

''Ouch.'' Naruto comment caused her to look at the fight only to see the blond boy laying on the ground, bleeding with a visible cut running across his chest.

The brown haired boy was much luckier as he was merely knocked unconscious by his opponent.

Seeing that the two were out of it Naruto took this chance as a barrier suddenly popped up which caused the Gremory's peerage and two others from the church to be on guard while they looked around as neither of them were the cause for the sudden appearance.

Naruto jumped down from the tree and Kuroka followed quickly after him, both still hidden as they couldn't be sensed.

Naruto took note that they had formed a protective barrier surrounding the two that had been knocked out though that wouldn't really stop anyone if they really tried. Out of nowhere mist began to close in on them as both Naruto and Kuroka turned into their human forms with their ears and tails out.

''Who is there? Show yourself!'' The red haired girl, Rias Gremory demanded as her power flared and she began to channel her Clan's unique energy. While that might have scared low ranked Devils and such, neither Nekoshou was impressed and Kuroka, who was the one to call upon the mist giggled.

The sound reached the group and Rias sent a blast into its direction. The red and black energy raced forward though it missed its intended target and instead clashed against the barrier which took it head on and survived.

''Do you even know who i am? I am Rias Gremory, heiress to the Gremory Family and sister to the current Lucifer!'' She called out in another attempt to scare them with her status.

Instead of being scared it had the opposite effect as chuckling was heard. Unlike before however this one was clearly male and seemingly came from everywhere around them.

''Your words don't scare us at all, girl.'' The male voice was heard once more and Rias fired off several blast in every direction. Due to their panicked state they didn't notice Naruto said 'us' which implied there was more than one attacker though perhaps it wasn't needed as Kuroka's earlier giggle had given it away already.

''My oh my, is this all the power Lucifer's little sister has? No wonder she hides behind her family name as it is clear she can't do anything on her own. A real disappointment.'' Naruto mocked and he couldn't help but smirk as he could sense the girl's energy fluctuate in response to his words.

''Shut up! You won't even show yourself, you coward!'' More blasts of energy were released though this time they were joined by lightning which belonged to her Queen.

''Hoh? Are you going to cry? Are you going to call your brother like the weak girl we all know you are?'' This time the words were followed up by a large spike in energy that caused their breath to hitch in their throats before it was gone just as quick as it came from how dense it was.

A small white haired girl, Koneko or Shirone depending on who you asked narrowed her eyes at the energy which was awfully similar to her own but lacking the demonic properties. ''...Chakra.'' She said which got Rias' attention as she turned to her rook.

''Can you repeat what you said Koneko?''

''This energy, i recognize it as Chakra, Buchou.''

Rias narrowed her eyes as her Rook said that. ''So we're dealing with a Youkai then.'' She informed the others though inwardly she was worried. She didn't know much of Youkai except that they use Chakra and a rare few were capable of using Senjutsu and Youjutsu. And the only reason she even knew that was because of Koneko so she knew what she could expect when she got older.

Suddenly Rias jumped as she felt something brush her hair. She quickly turned around and swiped her hand only to be met with nothing except air.

''Are you alright Rias?'' Akeno asked as she noticed her friend and King look around while taking deep breaths. Rias sent a nod at Akeno before refocusing while trying to come up with a plan as the mist didn't show any signs of weakening. If anything it seemed to be growing more dense.

''Interesting…'' The male voice sounded once more. ''I had half hoped you'd blast your own comrades. Still, Boosted Gear,'' Her peerage stiffened at the mention of Issei's Sacred Gear. ''Such a weak owner it has that i wonder if we should relieve him from it. I'm sure it would be thankful or its rival would so it would end up with someone that could put up a challenge.''

''...You dare…'' Rias whispered though it was clearly heard by everyone. ''I won't let you touch my servants!'' Pressing her hands together a magic circle formed and it glowed before she sent out another attack randomly.

While the attack she sent out was indeed shot in a random direction, Kuroka who was hiding in the mist widened her eyes as she noticed that it was heading towards her. Caught off guard she could only watch as it neared her but before it reached her Naruto suddenly appeared in front of her and stomped the ground. She only briefly noticed the slight trembling of the ground around them before something seemed to rise out of the ground and covered them completely.

 _Boom!_

It was a loud sound that seemed to almost reverberate inside of the barrier. Upon hearing the noise Rias smirked she realized her attack had hit someone and her smirk only increased as they all noticed the mist slowly becoming less and less though the barrier was still present and surrounding them.

Once the mist had died down they all looked towards the direction the explosion came from and could only blink.

* * *

Once more Kuroka was left staring at Naruto in awe even as the construct that surrounded them shook due to the redhead's attack.

She wasn't even sure what it was that surrounded them but assumed it was some sort of dome as it was dark enough her amber eyes seemed to glow. Whatever it was it was impressive as it withstood an attack from Bael Clan's famed Power of Destruction. Even if it was Rias that formed the attack the energy was known to being capable of reducing whatever it came in contact with to nothingness.

Warmth began to spread through her body as he had saved her, showing that he indeed cared. It was a thought that made her heart beat faster. Then, when he turned his head and asked if she was alright, she could see the genuine concern in his eyes for her safety.

It was right then and there that she decided that she wanted him, that he was the perfect one for her. So, she stepped forward, cupped his cheeks with her hands and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. Her first kiss.

Naruto widened his eyes as he felt her lips meet his, his blue orbs meeting her amber ones as she broke their kiss. He sent her a questioning look even if a part of him liked what she just did.

Kuroka just smiled at him while a rosy blush covered her cheeks. He was about to open his mouth and question her but he stopped himself as he remembered they were still dealing with Devils and those two from the church.

So he gave a mental command and whatever it was that shielded them moved back into the ground.

* * *

''..Is that… wood?'' The blue haired exorcist asked no one in particular as they all gazed upon the dome-like structure in the form of a dragon head that was split down the middle.

It looked rather interesting though Rias was more curious as well as shocked as it managed to block her attack and she noticed it didn't even have a scratch. She heard Xenovia's guess and a part of her wanted to call her stupid yet even now as she looked at it she had to agree that it was wood. Special wood though as it wouldn't been able to block her attack elsewise.

Seconds went by before the dragon head opened up in the middle and both sides merged back into the ground. Upon seeing who was inside of the dome the reactions were quite different yet the same.

''Nee-sama../Kuroka!'' Koneko and Rias both exclaimed upon spotting the kimono clad Nekoshou who waved her hand.

'''Hi Shirone-chan nya!'' Kuroka cheerfully greeted her younger sister without any care in the world, not even sparing the others a glance which seemed to annoy them much to Naruto's amusement. She even ignored the clear discomfort on the little Nekoshou's face.

''Mmmm, seems you're quite famous Kuroka. If i didn't know any better i'd be jealous.'' Kuroka stuck her tongue out at him.

His words however brought their attention on him and Rias opened her mouth. ''Who are you?!''

Naruto blinked. ''How rude. I expected someone of your standing to understand basic manners but i guess i'd got my hopes up.'' He let a mocking sigh and he saw her grit her teeth.

It wasn't until Kuroka's little sister let out a shocked gasp and raised her finger towards. ''A..are you…''

''Koneko?'' Rias asked her Rook who seemed to be in some sort of trance. Curious what got her usually emotionless Rook so shocked she gave the annoying blond another look over. It was then that she noticed the pair of red tipped ears on top of his head and the two thin tails that swayed behind him.

'How did i miss that?!' She chastised herself as she stared at the blond Nekoshou, an actual male Nekoshou. She knew from her brother that before the massacre male Nekomata were very rare and the one she was looking at was not only a male but a Nekoshou which were a stronger variant of the Nekomata.

Greed began to take over the crimson haired girl as her mind began to imagine the prestige she would gain if she were to have add him to her peerage, free will or not. She could 'rent' him out in order for him to impregnate women so other Devils could own a Nekoshou. Him being male only making it easier. Or she could keep him to herself and become the technical owner of the next generation of Nekoshou.

With that in mind a sensual smile began to form on Rias' face as her eyes became half-lidded as she looked at him with desire. ''Say, would you like to join me~'' She asked with a voice laced with lust while crossing her arms to make her chest more pronounced.

Naruto wasn't impressed, if anything he wondered just how stupid she thought he was as this had to be the most blatant attempt he had ever encountered on getting him to join someone. He wasn't smitten by her looks either, yes she was good looking but her hair reminded him much of his mother and that was the only woman to ever scare him.

Behind him Kuroka sent Rias a glare that could probably even burn fire such was the intensity it held as tried to steal her self-proclaimed future mate away. She wasn't going to allow that to happen, she even forgot that she was here for her little sister in the first place as she let out a hiss and her energy spiked.

She was about to march up to her when a portal, unseen by either of the two appeared behind them and sucked them in.

Both Devils and exorcist blinked at their sudden disappearance though they were quite glad as they very much doubted they had much of a chance to win especially with Kuroka being present. Once they made sure they had actually left which they were as the barrier surrounding them had left Rias asked Asia to heal up both Kiba and Issei.

The two exorcist issued out one last warning to Rias before they too disappeared.

* * *

''What the fu-mmph.'' Naruto was unable to finish his sentence as Kuroka landed on top of him and ended up smothering his face with her ample breast.

The black haired Nekoshou smiled down at him even as he conveyed his the message with eye-contact to get off which she ignored as she continued to smother him. It was only when she heard someone clear their throat that Kuroka stopped and looked to see Ophis watching them.

''Ah, Ophis-sama nya!'' Kuroka quickly got up as Naruto did the same.

''Kuroka, Naruto.'' Ophis replied.

''What is it Ophis? We were about to have some fun with the Gremory and her little group.''

''I know, it is why i brought both of you here.''

''Why?'' He asked with narrow eyes.

''Because i can't let that happen just yet.'' She answered but Naruto motioned for her to continue as that didn't explain why. ''Information reached me that peace talks will be held here in Kuoh soon. Attending them will be members of each of the Factions.''

''That still doesn't explain why we are here.'' He interrupted her as he looked at the small girl expectantly.

''I brought you here as i can't have you disrupt my plans. During the meeting members of the Old Satan Faction will attack and Vali will betray Azazel. There, Khaos Brigade will reveal itself and if anything were to happen to the Gremory there is a high chance the meeting would have been cancelled.''

Thinking about what she said Naruto nodded as he could see where she was coming from especially with the stories of the current Lucifer being a sis-con. ''I see, i assume Kokabiel attacking Kuoh is part of the plan as well huh… I want in.''

''Eh?'' Kuroka made a sound as she looked at him to see he was being serious which he was.

''Look Ophis, you interrupted my fun with Rias' little group which i don't like though i understand now. However, i want to take part in the attack or else i don't know what's going to happen if i get bored. It's also a good time to show off some larger attacks i have as well.'' He said with a look that showed he wasn't going to budge.

''...''

''Very well.'' Ophis said and he nodded with a satisfied smile.

''Good, how about you drop us off back at the house as i'm sure you're capable of doing.''

Ophis stared at him for a couple second before wordlessly a portal appeared next to them and he and Kuroka entered while it closed behind them.

Reappearing back at the shared residence he hummed a bit before he glanced at a clock at noticed it wasn't even noon. Rolling his neck he shrugged his shoulders before he walked towards the stairs.

''Wait!'' He paused and looked back at Kuroka who eyed him curiously. ''Where are you going nya?''

''Bed.'' He simply answered before he continued to walk up the stairs.

Kuroka watched him leave before her eyes lit up as she processed what he just said and she hurried up after him. ''Wait for me nyaaa!''

* * *

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

''Naruto-kun nyaaa!'' Kuroka entered a clearing, her hands by her sides as her head swiveled around. Amber eyes were narrowed in suspicion as the felinec woman focused on a certain direction. ''I know you are here nya~!''

Naruto swallowed as he did his best not to make any sound. He was currently hiding high up on the side of a tree, his fingers digging in the bark to keep himself above the ground. Senjutsu covered his person so she'd have a much harder time sensing him and he had quite literally bathed the entire area in his aura.

His eyes were closed as he could sense where she was. The reason he was hiding in the first place was because Kuroka had become much, much more touchy after their run-in with the Gremory and her Peerage. She had made several attempts to molest him either in his sleep or just randomly when she got the opportunity or just straight up flashing him with her body.

It had taken quite a bit of restraint of himself to not just grab her and take her right then and there for as annoying she could be Kuroka was still really hot and he'd be lying if he'd say otherwise. Of course he wouldn't say so to her as she would probably take that the wrong way and he wouldn't put it past her to tie him down and rape him or something.

''Found~ you~'' Kuroka's sing-song voice came from behind and he let out a string of curses for getting lost in his thoughts.

''Kuroka! W-wait!'' His pleas fell on deaf ears as without a care in the world she grabbed ahold of one of his legs and with surprising strength pulled him from the tree as the two of them fell towards the ground. He briefly caught her toothy grin as she grabbed him close and used his body to dampen her fall.

He gritted his teeth as his back impacted the ground hard before he bit back a groan that wanted to escape his throat as Kuroka's knees dug into his stomach.

''Ghrk!'' This time he couldn't stop himself as she used his body to jump back to her feet and he weakly glared at her. ''...Why?''

The smug smirk on her face only made him glare at her harder.

''That's what you deserve nya! Trying to hide while i want to spend some time together nya.'' She sent him a playful glare.

Naruto deadpanned at her. ''Your definition of spending time together is vastly different from mine.''

''Wha…what do you mean nya?''

''Well, for one i'm pretty sure if possible you'd have your way with me right here an now if not for the fact that i can still fight.'' Kuroka didn't even look offended by his words. If anything she even looked a bit… proud? She seemed to puff her chest out while smiling down at him so he assumed so.

''This isn't something to be proud of you know? How are you ever going to find a man like that?''

Kuroka smile turned back into a smirk. ''I'm not worried nya.'' She moved closer to him, placing one foot on each side and she caught him glance briefly down at her naked legs. ''I already found someone more than capable~.'' She purred as she lowered herself to the point she was straddling his waist.

''Really now?'' He mumbled before without a warning he sat up, his hands on her waist as he held her close, their bodies pressed together. A rosy blush colored Kuroka's cheeks due to the proximity of their faces. She could feel his warm breath make contact with her lips. Slowly, she closed her eyes and puckered out her lips, waiting to feel his lips on her own.

However, instead of feeling his lips she felt his grip slacken on her as he sank into the ground, resulting in her face-planting the ground.

'''Bahahaha!'' Laughter erupted from Naruto's mouth as he rose up behind her, hands holding his sides as the situation was quite humorous

Kuroka, who was still laying face down on the ground twitched. Very subtle at first but the longer he laughed the more noticeable it became and he would've seen it had he been looking at. Instead he had his eyes closed as his laughter slowly died down while taking a few calming breaths.

Slowly Kuroka rose, her head hanging as she lifted the rest of her body. It was only when she began to radiate a high amount of killing intent that Naruto opened his eyes before slowly taking a few steps back as he could sense the danger.

''Naruto…'' Kuroka said lowly as and aura of malice began to surround her.

''Uhm.. Kuroka? I uh, i was just having fun you know? Like 'hahaha' type of fun.''

No reply.

Deciding that the smart thing to do was probably staying here in hopes of calming her down, Naruto turned on his heels and got the fuck out of there quickly.

''NYAAAA!'' Even from the distance Kuroka's loud yell still reached him, followed by a large explosion of which could be seen towering above the treetops.

''Pissed her off again?'' Turning around Naruto spotted Bikou standing there, sparing the location Kuroka was at a look before focusing back on him.

''Eh,'' Naruto shrugged. ''Ever since returning from Kuoh she has been much more persistent. Like, i locked the door, reinforced it and she put a hole in the wall!''

Bikou's eyes lit up. ''Ah, so that is what caused it huh. I was wondering how that happened.''

''Yeah i've basically given up on stopping her. I had hopes but…'' He trailed off before suddenly he ducked as a black blur shot over the space his torso previously occupied.

''Naruto…'' Kuroka hissed menacingly. Her eyes glowed brightly as she made her way towards him. Feet stomping the ground angrily, she channeled chakra to her right fist and when she was close enough planted her fist in his stomach with such force he hunched over. His eyes widened as spit and blood escaped his lips, it felt like his intestines were being liquified from the force she had put in her hit.

Kuroka wasn't finished however. Retracting her hand from his stomach she cupped his cheeks before slamming her mouth onto his. His eyes shot open as he was overcome by shock, something Kuroka took advantage of as she sneaked in her tongue and roamed his mouth.

Stunned, he didn't fight back and noticed Bikou looking rather shocked by Kuroka's straightforwardness as the Nekoshou continued to plunder his mouth.

Finally, after a considerate amount of time a flushed, panting Kuroka removed herself from him. Her amber eyes, half-lidded, stared right into his own as he too adored a light blush as he absentmindedly licked his lips clean.

''That was…'' Naruto mumbled as he looked at the satisfied expression on Kuroka's face. He shook his head before he walked away, passing Bikou who patted him on the back as he and Kuroka were left alone.

''So,'' Bikou began making her look at him. ''What was that all about?''

''Nothing~'' Kuroka smiled as her tails swayed happily behind her. ''Just laying my claim nya.''

Bikou blinked as he processed her words. ''I see. So i assume you'll stop bothering Vali then?'' He was surprised as Kuroka scoffed.

''I already did nya.'' She told the Monkey Youkai with a hand placed on her hip. ''What better choice to make the Nekoshou bloom again than what might possibly be the last pure Nekoshou? Though he doesn't even know i already have him nya.'' She giggled to herself.

''What do you mean?''

The smirk Kuroka now held was on of triumph. ''Simple. He's a male Nekoshou and i'm a female Nekoshou. Hybrid or not me being a Nekoshou automatically makes him see me as the perfect mate. So even if he tries to fight it he can't help but be attracted to me. Worst case scenario i just have to wait until mating season kicks in… Though with already being matured i suspect he's actively suppressing his in which case i could just blast him with pheromones nyahaha!''

Bikou took a step back as Kuroka laughed maniacally while sending a silent prayer to the blond who was sure going to need it as if there's one thing he knows is that Kuroka is very persistent.

Vali immediately came to his mind and he had seen the countless amount of times he had rejected the woman in front of him. Sometimes he'd just outright ignore her and other times he'd be quite harsh but Kuroka never gave up.

Oh well. Not his problem but he was sure as hell going to stick around and see how this was going to play out.

* * *

Walking inside the shared home, Naruto rubbed his temples to calm down the haze his mind was suffering from Kuroka.

He already had a hard enough time controlling his libido just being around her but then she had to go ahead and do that.

If this kept up he'd have to visit a certain someone that'll be willing to take care of his libido. A soft smiled played on his face as he thought of her. If it wasn't for the fact that he would bring much unwanted attention to her he probably would've stayed. She had pleaded with him to stay and that was probably the first time he had loathed himself more than anything.

He was just glad that she understood, though she made sure to let him know he was welcome whenever he felt like dropping by.

Ugh, he shook his head. He'd look if he could pay her a visit soon, alone if possible. Perhaps once this Faction meeting was done he would visit her unless it got to the point that he was unable to control himself.

''...What are you doing here, Cao Cao?''

Naruto paused as he a voice he recognized as Arthur speak. He cleared his mind of the rather somber thoughts as he listened in.

''Nothing much, i just heard that Ophis recruited a new member who supposedly has been living here.''

''I see.'' He heard Arthur reply and his sensitive ears picked up on the suspicious undertone his voice held

''Hoh, curious are you?'' Naruto spoke up as he entered the room they were in and made himself known.

Their conversation came to a pause and two pairs of blue eyes met. Naruto looked at Cao Cao who had the appearance of a young male with short black hair and blue eyes much like his own though his pupils were round unlike his slitted. His current outfit was that of what he recognized as a japanese school uniform.

Aside from that he didn't have any outstanding features and Naruto could sense that he was a human though that didn't meant he wasn't on guard. Something about him, his smile especially, didn't feel right.

''Impressive.'' Cao Cao spoke began. ''There aren't many who could sneak up on me.'' He said this with a calm smile. Inwardly though he was quite surprised but seeing the two tails behind the blond which makes him a Nekoshou he assumed the blond was capable of using Senjutsu which was impressive and explained how he wasn't able to sense him on time.

Naruto hummed as he gave a small nod. ''Perhaps. I'm rather curious, are you here on your own volition or did Ophis send you?''

''I assure you that i'm here on my own will…'' Cao Cao trailed off as he didn't know his name.

''Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.'' He introduced himself. ''And you are Cao Cao and i guess you have a connection with the Cao Cao from the Three Kingdoms era?''

''Correct Naruto-san.'' Cao Cao gave a pleased smile. ''I have to say i'm surprised by your existence as i assumed you Nekoshou were all extinct with the exception of two.'' He referred to Kuroka and Shirone who was under Gremory's care.

''Ah, your surprise is understandable,'' Naruto gave a nod. ''Nevertheless that doesn't change that i am right here after Ophis managed to persuade me into joining even if only to further my own goal. I'm sure someone like you understands, no?'' Head tilted slightly to the side he gave him a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

''Indeed.'' Cao Cao held his hand out for him to take unbothered by the fake smile. ''I look forward to working with you in the future.'' Humoring him he shook his hand. He kept his expression neutral even as he could sense something inside of him.

As he retracted his hand Cao Cao sent them one more smile before he was gone.

''Interesting…'' Naruto mused as he looked at the now empty space in front of him.

''Something wrong, Naruto-san?'' Arthur asked from his side.

Turning to his fellow blond he waved his hand in a dismissive manner. ''It's nothing. Such an interesting person that Cao Cao.'' He chuckled softly. ''I wonder…'' Not finishing he exited the room, passing by Kuroka and Bikou who were about to enter. Kuroka wanted to talk to him but Bikou stopped her as he nudged his head at Arthur.

''Something happen Arthur?''

''You could say that.'' And so, Arthur told them what had just happened with Cao Cao and Naruto.

* * *

''Huh, back already?'' Naruto asked upon entering the kitchen and seeing Vali there.

Vali shrugged as he was eating his lunch and Naruto sat down at the table he was at. ''How was it, stopping Kokabiel and such? I take it you met your rival as well?''

''Easy.'' Vali said as he swallowed another bite. ''Didn't expect one of the Fallen Angel generals to be that weak. Shame Azazel wanted him alive or i would've finished him back there.''

''Mhm, and what about the Red Dragon?'' He smirked as he saw Vali's eyebrow twitch.

''Don't remind me.'' He grumbled as he stared at his half eaten sandwich. ''He's weak, pathetic to the point that i could beat him without even using Albion. Shame it wasn't you that had it as it would make things much more exciting for me as you actually know how to fight. The boy's mind is filled with pervertedness it's disgusting.''

Naruto let out a chuckle. ''What about the rest of them? When Kuroka and I were playing with them it was almost shocking how weak they were. For a High-Class Devil she was an absolute joke. If not for Ophis pulling us back i would have some actual fun with them.''

''That's right,'' Vali began as he finished his sandwich. ''Ophis informed me that you'll be joining the attack during the Three Faction meeting?''

Naruto nodded.

''Yep, i need to let loose a bit which i was going to do with the Gremory and her group but was stopped.''

''Yes, and i need to speak to you about that.'' Both Naruto and Vali jumped in their seats before they both looked to the side where Ophis was levitating, her expressionless gaze set on Naruto.

''What's up?''

Ophis blinked once before continuing. ''Since you insist on joining the attack during the meeting i need you to show what you're capable of, especially those more powerful attacks you mentioned.''

''Um, sure? I don't mind showing it since you'll be seeing it anyway. When do you need to see it?''

''Now.''

''Now?''

''Yes, now.'' Ophis gave a small nod.

''Alright i guess..'' He got up from his seat. ''We'll be needing a large empty field though.'' He turned to Vali. ''You coming as well? It might help you suck less during our next spar.''

Vali sent him a glare but stood up nonetheless. ''Fine, don't have much to do anyway.'' He huffed as he placed his plate in the sink.

Naruto looked at Ophis. ''Let's go then.'' And just like that he walked off with Ophis and Vali following after him.

They walked for a couple of minutes until they were quite a bit away from the house they all used. Sometime during their walk Arthur, Kuroka and Bikou had joined in as well as they too were rather curious about what he was capable of. The only one missing was Le Fay but she wanted to read up on new spells and he was fine with that.

The group aside from Naruto stopped walking while he continued on for a bit more. Satisfied, he turned around and faced them with a confident smirk on his face while doing so.

Raising one hand Naruto formed a Tiger seal which caused his chakra to rise to the surface and spike outwards to new heights. The ground at his feet cracked from his powerful energy and the group bar Ophis jumped back as his energy seemed to weigh them down even if only by a bit.

''Oh wow~'' Kuroka said as she noticed his chakra was still rising. One of her arms were raised to cover her eyes as the wind in the area had picked up greatly once he started.

Ophis, while not showing it was impressed as well by the power the Nekoshou was releasing and the effect it had on the surroundings. She looked on as he seemed finished and suddenly slammed both his hands on the ground.

''Mokuryu!'' The ground rumbled as he sent his chakra into the ground. The rumbling continued and seemed to get stronger before they noticed the ground around them shook.

Sensing danger each of them except Ophis made room as Vali used his wings to fly in the air. Bikou summoned a golden cloud that allowed him to levitate while Kuroka formed a barrier for herself and Arthur.

Suddenly the ground exploded and an earth shattering, ear deafening roar was heard as they spotted a shadow with two glowing eyes in the dust and dirt that was kicked up. As the dust died down whatever he had done was revealed and they couldn't hide their surprise as they stared at the gigantic chinese dragon made entirely out of wood with its glowing eyes and long nose.

It truly was massive both in length as in height as part of its body came out of the ground several times. Standing on the head was Naruto who looked tiny in comparison as he mentally commanded the wooden dragon to move, showing it's speed and agility despite its size.

''Impressive.'' Ophis commented once he stopped as she looked at the dragon with intrigue.

''Thank you but that's not all. Someone fire an attack at it.''

Seeing no one responding Vali conjured up a magic circle which shot out a concentrated blast of demonic energy at the wooden construct. Already knowing what was going to happen he wasn't surprised as he watched his attack do nothing to the wooden dragon. In fact upon contact it was absorbed and in turn strengthened it.

''As you see it can absorb attacks. It can even tank Bael's Power of Destruction though not on Lucifer's level but his little sister's it does. But that's not all…'' He trailed off as he raised one hand in the air before clenching it into a fist.

The result were several more wooden dragons rising out of the ground, each one as large as the one he was standing one. He stood there for a while, letting the others circle them for a bit before making the one he was standing on lower its head as he hopped off while walking up to Ophis.

''I take it you are satisfied.''

Ophis nodded before surprising him with a small smile on her usual expressionless visage.

''Good. Oh and they have a passive ability of suppressing the energy of whomever they can get their claws on… Or i guess it's more like sucking out there energy and adding it to their own.'' Naruto looked a bit thoughtful before he shrugged. ''Oh well.'' With a mental command that they were no longer needed they watched as they sunk back into the ground, leaving a destroyed field behind which he could fix but didn't feel like it.

''Hm, impressive.'' Vali said as he landed next to Ophis. He already knew of the passive effect the wood he assumed Naruto created had after it held him down and leeched off his energy. Nevertheless his little demonstration more than reaffirmed his beliefs that the blond in front of him would have been the perfect rival he could ask for and wished it was him that had the Boosted Gear instead of that perverted idiot he had the displeasure of meeting.

Vali could already image the landscaped that would be destroyed if he and the blond were to go all out and his Devil blood inside of his boiled at the thought. He was pulled out of his stupor as Kuroka brushed past him jumped at the blond. Her arms and legs wrapped around him as she enveloped him in a tight embrace.

''That was amazing nya~!'' Kuroka said in awe as she rubbed her cheek over the top of his head.

''Can you not?'' He asked, his voice muffled due to the hold Kuroka had on him as he had to pry her off with more force than he expected. The girl had a good grip. He rolled his shoulders once he managed to free himself, a soft, relieving sigh escaping his lips as he heard the satisfying sound of his bones cracking.

Suddenly his expression turned into a frown and before they could ask what was wrong his form flickered out of existence.

''GAAAKH!''

Even from where they were they heard the scream which came from Kuroka's right where a couple of trees where bundled together. The group looked on in surprise as Naruto came walking out with one hand holding a Fallen Angel by the throat who was clawing pathetically at the offending arm.

''Seems like we had some onlookers.'' Naruto mused as he spared Vali a glance. The Fallen in his arms did the same and hope flickered in his eyes as he silently pleaded the silver haired young man to save him. ''You think Azazel is aware of you betraying him?''

Vali shrugged, not paying the struggling man any attention aside from a brief glance. ''Possible.''

''Mhm, what to do with you… While i admit that i'm curious how you even found us i don't care enough to let you go. No doubt you'd inform Azazel what you've just seen and we can't have that..'' He trailed of as he sent the man an apologetic look.

The Fallen tried to plead but all that left his mouth were gurgling sounds as the hands trying to free himself slowly got weaker and weaker.

As his consciousness left him the man fell slack in his grip. Naruto gave a sigh before carelessly throwing the Fallen to the ground that had been erupted from his previous technique.

Kuroka was about to ask if he was going to leave it at that but got her answer as once more the ground rumbled but this time trees rose from the ground and continued to rise until the entire field was covered in several dozen feet tall trees.

''Jukai Kõtan.'' Naruto said once he was done creating a forest out of nothing.

''You continue to surprise me, Uzumaki Naruto.'' Ophis spoke as her gaze was on the tall trees. She could sense his chakra running through the trees even if it was faint. ''To create life out of your own chakra.. I have known only of one person capable of doing so quite some time ago?''

''Heh, let me guess Hashirama Senju was his name?'' Ophis nodded. ''Ah good, for a moment i was afraid you'd say it was someone else.''

''What do you mean? And who is this Hashirama?'' Vali asked, he was curious as the power of the blond was interesting to say the least. The others were interested in knowing more about him and his strange power as well as likewise they had never seen someone with his power before.

''Guess it won't hurt to inform you all. Hashirama Senju is my great-great-grandfather on my father's side and the first user of Mokuton.''

''Mokuton?'' Kuroka asked while storing the other information in her mind.

''Yes, Mokuton. The ability to create wood or other plants with our inner energy and control it as well. I'm not sure how he got it but it was rumored to be a genetic mutation of sorts which is why none of his descendants had it until me. Aside from that he was born with massive energy reserves that easily dwarfed the average High-Class Devils and coupled with Mokuton he ruled Japan during his time alive. Of course it was mainly the passive ability the Wood created by us has that renders one weak if they come in touch with it that allowed him to do so.

You know Tannin, one of the former Dragon Kings? Using the technique i showed before, Mokuryu he managed to make him submit in a handful of minutes. Of course, i doubt any of you aside from Ophis knows this already as they don't teach that nor is he recorded by any of the Supernatural for the sole reason that they were afraid.''

''Afraid?''

''Yes, a human capable of defeating an Ultimate-Class Dragon in no time was worrying to them. Devils especially as they tried to bring him to their side using the Evil Pieces but he liked his life as a normal human.

But that's not all. Hashirama was also a master Senjutsu user and that in combination with Mokuton amplified his techniques to new heights. I probably got my talent for Senjutsu from him as Mokuton is basically using and creating life, nature itself. It might explain why i don't have to deal with any of the negative side effects that come with it either now that i think about it.'' That piqued Bikou and Kuroka's interest as the former was a novice Senjutsu user but the latter was close to being a master in the art.

''Anyway, years passed and as he got older Hashirama settled down in a small village he basically created himself called Konohagakure no Sato which as the name implied was hidden rather well. Unfortunately though the village is no longer there after it had been raided and destroyed by Devils though that was quite some time after he had already died. And that's pretty much it.'' He ran a hair through his hair as he was done with his story. ''If we're done here i'm heading back as i need a shower or something. My tails are itchy and quite dirty.''

* * *

End Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

The door slowly creaked open which was followed by Kuroka who peeked her head inside.

Her amber eyes looked curious as the ears on top of her head twitched upon not hearing any sounds coming from inside.

Stepping inside, she softly closed the door behind her as she made her way deeper inside. Her feet barely touching the ground as moved with grace a Nekoshou such as herself had.

She stopped once she stood in front of the bed and laid her amber eyes on her prize, even if he was half asleep or not. Smirking, with a single tug of her arm her kimono dropped to the ground and left her naked.

Slowly, she moved onto the bed, using her knees as she closed in on the blond. One knee on each side of him she straddled his form. She licked her lips as she appreciatively eyed his muscled form, her gaze lingering on the briefs he wore which were his only article of clothing.

Reaching out, Kuroka trailed her fingers down. Starting at his pectoral muscles she slowly moved lower and lower, a soft purr escaping her as she felt his hard muscles against the tip of her fingers.

''Nnnngh…'' A soft groan left Naruto's lips as he tiredly tried to open his eyes. He briefly caught a pair of nice looking breast along with a weight on his lower area before his eyes closed again.

She stopped her descend once she reached the hem of his undergarments. Briefly she considered on what to do next before she shrugged and leaned her head down and pressed her lips against his.

She pouted as he didn't reciprocated at first that is before subconsciously he moved his lips back against her own, rather sloppy though. Kuroka withheld the urge to squeal as she slowly increased the intensity of their kiss. Her hand resting on the waistband of his boxers began to move as she slowly slipped it inside.

A small gasp escaped her lips as she momentarily paused the liplock as her hand encircled the prize she was looking for before she continued. She felt the vibrations from the low groans he released against her lips as she began slowly moving her hand up and down around him. While she had never done so before, she had seen and read enough to have somewhat of an idea what she was doing and that he liked it, despite that the current situation was morally wrong. Then again, she never was one to follow the rules.

''...Mhnm, i love you…'' Kuroka's eyes lit up as she heard him mumble as she looked at him with wide eyes. ''...Yasaka-chan.''

Ghrk!

...And there it went as Kuroka's movement froze. _'Y-Yasaka?'_ Kuroka repeated the name in her mind as her eye began to twitch. Oh she recognized the name. How could she not? Anyone not ignorant of the supernatural, including her knew of the Kyuubi that resided in Kyoto.

But for him to mumble out _her_ name while she was currently caressing him. She was offended to say the least as she unconsciously increased her grip around his member she was still holding as her mind was busy plotting.

The uncomfortable pressure surrounding his length became unbearable, prompting Naruto to open his eyes with a yelp.

''OW!'' His eyes shot open in shock as he settled his gaze upon his fellow Nekoshou that was naked and looked to be deep in thought. He then slowly gazed downward, eyes widening as he saw her hand in his boxers and tightly gripping him. ''K-Kuroka, please let go?'' He pleaded with her.

Snapping out of her thoughts, it was then that she noticed he was awake while nervously glancing down.

Remembering what he said before, her eyes narrowed as she gave his member one more hard squeeze before she lashed out. ''NYA!'' She used her other hand, the one that wasn't busy with anything and smacked him right in his face, hard.

The result knocked him right out, along with cracking the wall behind the bed from the force released by her fist meeting his face. She stared at him for a moment as she realised what she did before she scoffed as she recalled his earlier actions that were the cause of this as she removed her hand from his slowly softening length.

Without any more words she got off him and walked towards her kimono that laid on the ground. Her previous mood had completely disappeared after what just happened, she didn't even feel like staying right now.

Sparing his unconscious form one more glance she hissed at him before she marched out of the room. She didn't even bat an eye as she passed by Bikou who curiously glanced inside of the room she just came from after seeing her behavior.

''Well, that's not my problem.'' He uttered to himself though he made sure to close the door as he did so. It would be rude not to otherwise.

* * *

A while later Naruto woke up though the left side of his face hurt quite a lot.

Trying to think to what caused it his memory flashed back to earlier today when he had woken up to Kuroka molesting him before she… knocked him unconscious? Damn, a part of him hoped that was but a dream but the proof didn't lie and no one aside from her would try to enter his room.

Still, what caused her to hit him? He didn't recall saying or doing anything bad though he was pretty much out of it so he hoped he didn't do anything stupid.

Sighing softly he got out of bed, putting on a short sleeved shirt along with pants as he shuffled his way out of his room. He ran a hand through his blond locks as he entered the hallway.

Making his way downstairs, he entered the living room where the others were before plopping himself down next to Kuroka. He raised an eyebrow however as she huffed and moved away from him, and from the look of it he wasn't the only one that was confused.

''Vali's not here?'' Naruto asked as he didn't see the silver haired half Devil and he didn't feel like asking what's up with Kuroka as she didn't seem happy with him.

''No, he's back at Grigory in preparations for the Faction meeting that's tomorrow.''

''Ah, i suppose that makes sense.''

Silence reigned in the room after that. Le Fay nervously looking at Naruto and Kuroka as even she could sense the tension that was present in the air around those two.

''So, i'm going to get right to it as i doubt we'll get there else but did something happen between you two?'' Bikou spoke up as he wasn't a big fan of the way the two of them were acting as it affecting them as well.

Naruto shrugged. ''I'm not sure to be honest,'' He glanced at Kuroka. ''I woke up sometime ago to Kuroka doing… things to my body before she suddenly lashed out and knocked me out. She didn't even say anything… i think?''

Their heads then swiveled to Kuroka who was looking somewhere off to the side, arms crossed beneath her chest in an attempt to ignore them. Though when they stopped talking and turned to her direction, the ears on top of her head twitched in agitation.

Seeing how they were more than likely going to keep this up she abruptly turned around and faced them before glaring at Naruto.

The blond was caught off guard by the expression she wore, especially as he could hear her hiss like cat when it would reach the limit of their patience. ''What! This is your fault nya!''

''My fault?'' Naruto repeated as he sported a bewildered look. ''I don't even know what i did!''

''You…'' Kuroka began only to stop herself halfway while she took a deep breath, her tails swishing back and forth behind her. ''You did, you said… NYA!'' Abruptly Kuroka jumped to her feet before stomping off after her sudden outburst.

Naruto was about to go after her but Bikou stopped him with a shake of his head. ''If i were you i'd give her some time to herself. Obviously whatever happened seemed to have affected her more than it looks as i've never seen her like this. But i feel like bothering her right now won't do any good.''

Naruto looked at Bikou before glancing at the direction Kuroka marched off to before slowly nodding his head in acceptance. ''Guess you're right. Though that was surprisingly wise of you and i didn't think you were able to form sentences like that.''

''Fuck you pussycat.''

Naruto just sent him a smirk before he turned to Le Fay who was the only person aside from them present in the room. ''Say, where's Arthur? I'd thought he'd be here.''

''Nii-sama is currently visiting England. He didn't explicitly state what for other than that it was important.''

''I see. Well, i'm going to grab something to eat before going back to bed as i need to be ready for tomorrow.'' With that said he got up and before making his way towards the kitchen and leaving those two behind.

* * *

''Are you ready?''

Naruto looked to see Vali walking towards him, a calm expression on his face as he had his hands in his pockets.

Naruto gave him a nod. ''Of course.'' And to show him he snapped his fingers. causing the ground to rumble before several wooden dragons arose, having already prepared them. ''Don't worry as i have a high level barrier surrounding the area. Still wonder why they're having this in a school of all things but okay.''

Vali just hummed as he watched one of the wooden serpents curled around the blond. ''Very well, you remember the signal?'' Naruto nodded.

''Yeah, it was that vampire boy or whatever, no?''

''Yes, you should be powerful enough to resist the effects of an untrained Longinus user. Well, i'll be going now as Azazel will be looking for way.''

''Sure. Oh wait!'' He watched Vali pause and look at him. ''After this is done i'll be laying low for a while and visiting someone special to me. I'll keep in contact though.''

''Alright.'' Vali sent a lazy wave of his hand as he disappeared after exiting the barrier.

Once he had left Naruto commanded for the dragons aside from the one curled around him to sink back into the ground before he forced them to move towards the position he'd find to be the most useful as they would surround them.

The fact that they were hidden underground and imbued with Senjutsu would make anyone not using Senjutsu unable to sense them. As he was done he made himself comfortable as it was now just a matter of waiting for the signal.

While he did so his mind idly wandered to a certain black haired Nekoshou and how she was currently doing. This morning when he woke up Kuroka was nowhere to be found. She didn't even sneak into his bed which was surprising as it seemed whatever had happened had affected her more than he initially thought.

Unfortunately due to that he wasn't able to talk to her and he wasn't sure when the next time would be as he wasn't returning to the shared house after he was done here.

* * *

In Kuoh Academy, a historic meeting was taking place as the three factions all had gotten together, something that hadn't happened in centuries.

From the Devil side present were Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan. They both were one of the four Satans and the older siblings of Rias and Sona who too were present along with their peerage though they were there to retell their side of what had happened with Kokabiel.

On the Fallen Angel side Azazel was there as this was his subordinate that caused problems along with being the leader of Grigory. He wasn't alone though as he brought his apprentice, Vali with him who was the user of Divine Dividing.

And lastly, from the Angel Faction Michael, Heaven's strongest Seraph was there along with Gabriel, his sister and considered Heaven's most beautiful woman.

Currently, Serafall was glaring at Azazel who acting too calm for what this meeting was as she demanded and explanation from him for Kokabiel's actions.

Azazel's response was to shrug, only agitating Serafall further. ''Well, what do you want me to say? I didn't gave him any orders. Red over there even confirmed he acted on his own evident by his boasting. I guess you could make a case that it was a matter of time but what do you want me to do? Everyone who has seen him in action during the Great War knows he's a warmonger even Michael can attest to that.'' The blond Seraph gave a light nod. ''Though if it eases your worries i had him sealed in the lowest level of Cocytus after i had sent Vali to retrieve him for me.''

He then turned more serious, surprising the younger ones in the room. ''Now that we got that done how about we get to the main point of the meeting which is creating a peace treaty?''

Azazel's words shocked both Rias and Sona along with their respective peerages as they weren't aware there was more than the meeting. Initially they thought it was to discuss Kokabiel's actions along with the confirmation that God's indeed dead.

''How about we ask the two Dragons in the room? The Hakuryuukou and Sekiryuutei of this generation and Destined Rivals?'' Azazel turned to his apprentice who casually leaned against the wall with his arms crossed as he looked outside, finding it more interesting that this meeting.

''Hmph, peace or not i don't care as long as i get to fight some strong opponents.'' Vali responded calmly as his light blue eyes traveled through the room before he turned his head back to the window.

''As i expected..'' Azazel mumbled before turning to Rias' Pawn. ''And you, Sekiryuutei, what do you think of peace?''

Rias' Pawn looked uneasy as all the attention was on him, especially with so many strong people that could defeat him with a single hand despite how much he had advanced since he had been turned into a Devil. ''Well… I'm not really good at these kinds of things and i'm not much of a fighter either…'' He glanced at Vali who didn't seem to pay him any attention, something that wasn't missed by the others in the room. ''So i guess i want peace.'' Issei nodded to himself. ''Yes, peace so i can focus on my dream of being a harem king!'' His previous nervousness completely disappeared and instead was replaced by pure determination as he spoke with such passion while raising a fist in the air.

Sitting next to him, Rias palmed her face at her Pawn's antics especially in front of everyone else. Thankfully they just wrote it off as nothing, though she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not…

''Well, that's been settled then. Now, all who is in favor-'' Azazel wasn't able to finish what he was about to say as time seemed to stop which put the leaders on alert as they weren't affected.

''This… Balor view. Something must have happened to Gasper and Koneko.'' Sirzechs commented as he looked at Rias who was snapped out of her frozen state by Issei who's Sacred Gear had spared him.

Michael glanced out of the window only to see dozens of magic seals appear as magicians teleported in.

''Rias, take someone with you and check up on your servants.''

Rias looked unsure as she eyed the magicians who had all appeared. ''Are you sure Nii-sama? What about-''

''It's fine, we'll take care of this. Take it as a show of our alliance.'' Sirzechs' words were met with nods from the others and though she still looked unsure she went to Kiba as the two teleported out of the room to check up on her other servants.

Azazel looked at Vali. ''How about you take care of them? Might alleviate your boredom.''

For the first time since the start of the meeting Vali's expression changed from being bored to eager looking as he pushed himself from the wall. ''Heh, sure.'' Blue wings of his Sacred Gear appeared on his back as he shot off, leaving Azazel chuckle at how much he craved battle.

However, it didn't end there as they were all on alert as another magic circle appeared though this time it happened in the room as a woman appeared. She was tall and wore thick glasses along with that she was clothed in a rather revealing dress. Her brown hair was put in a bun while she glared at the Devils present with her purple eyes as her hand was holding a staff.

''Hoh, still alive Katerea?'' Azazel spoke as he looked rather unimpressed at the descendant of the original Leviathan and glared at him.

''Azazel, still being a perverted fool like always? Though i have to say, the leaders of the three big factions, all here in one place? I couldn't have asked for a better opportunity to get rid of you all.''

''Ahuh, so i take it this is your doing?''

''Indeed, with all of you in one place it's time to get rid of you so we can start a revolution. So us Devils can get the rightful position we deserve!'' She spread her arms wide before her demonic energy rose to the surface.

The leaders of each faction got on guard though it was Azazel who stepped forward. ''Hm, to attack not one but two Satans, two Seraphs and not to mention myself. I knew you were foolish but this too much even for you.''

Katerea smirked, something that caused Azazel to increase his awareness as that was not the reaction he was expecting. He was hoping the woman would lose her temper and act recklessly but it appeared he was wrong.

''You're correct that it's stupid for me to attack you all by myself.'' Her powers rose as she waved her hand and a with a magic circle destroyed the meeting room they were in. Dust and dirt were kicked up as a result and the faction leaders kept calm, Serafall having put her younger sister and her peerage behind her for protection.

''What is this…?'' Azazel muttered both to himself and the rest as their view was cleared only to reveal several dragon-like beings made entirely out of wood circling around them, digging deep into the earth.

They were large yet thin, more serpent like as opposed to Tannin for example though that didn't make them less wary as the serpents' glowing eyes were locked onto them.

Narrowing his eyes, Azazel formed a light spear which he chucked towards Katerea who was currently hovering in the air. His attack was blocked though as one of the wooden serpents shot forward with surprising speed and curled around the woman.

Azazel and the others were more than just surprised as when his light spear came in contact with the wooden serpent that instead of destroying or just doing any damage at all it pretty much was absorbed on contact.

They all knew that while not on the level of Michael of Gabriel, Azazel's light attacks were potent enough to severely wound, perhaps even kill an Ultimate-Class Devil. So for it not to do anything was more than worrying.

Sirzechs' narrowed his eyes as he formed a small ball of his Power of Destruction which he threw at one of the other dragons circling them. They reminded him of a long, dark haired man he had met once quite a long time ago who had an ability much like what he was currently looking.

When his attack met its target, a small explosion was both heard and felt as a small cloud of smoke was kicked up. Though, once more when the smoke dispersed it was still there though he did pick up on a shallow gash the serpent now held though it didn't seem to matter as it healed right before his eyes.

''Interesting, Serafall doesn't this remind you of someone?'' He asked his fellow Satan who scrunched up her face in thought before her eyes lit up.

''Ahuh, it's the same as that one man we tried to reincarnate a while ago. Though he was adamant of being human so it couldn't be him as he would be over a hundred years old!''

Sirzechs gave a nod while the other faction leaders listened on in hopes of getting more information out of them as if this goes on they'll have to go with much larger attacks and risk destroying the surrounding area.

Their heads snapped to the side as the sound of someone clapping his hands reached their ears. They all watched as a person was standing on one of the wooden dragons and looking down at them.

He had sun-kissed blond, spiky hair with deep blue eyes that held slitted pupils. Though what got their attention the most were the pair of red tipped cat ears on top of his head with matching tails.

''Oh my, a male Nekoshou? And here i thought they were all wiped out aside from those two.'' Azazel uttered while referring to Rias' Rook, Koneko and her older sister Kuroka.

They watched as the blond snapped his fingers, prompting one of the dragons, the one that had Katerea in its grasp to move towards him and dropping her on the ground in front of him, revealing her disheveled state.

''Haa, this is the power of an Ultimate-Class Devil?'' Naruto asked no one in particular as he looked at the weaken form of the brunette.

''Y-You…'' Katerea managed to get out weakly as she felt like all her energy had been sucked out of her, which was close to the truth not that she knew.

''Yes, me.'' He nodded as the others by now figured out he was the one that had created these creatures though they were shocked at Katerea's current state as it didn't seem like anything had happen. ''You thought i didn't recognize you, Katerea?'' He asked her as his seemed to gain something akin to a glow.

Naruto then laughed.

While this was happening Rias along with the rest of her peerage reappeared. They looked shocked at the destroyed area before taking in the current situation and she recognized the blond Nekoshou who calmly stood one a large wooden serpent. She kept silent though as she made her way to her brother who smiled upon seeing her before turning his attention back to those two.

''You honestly thought i wouldn't recognize the same woman responsible for killing my weakened mother along with her cronies back then, Katerea!'' His voice rose as Naruto's chakra rose to the surface, shocking more than one at how dense and the amount he was releasing.

Rias and her peerage had to control themselves as a weight seemed to be placed on their shoulders as this was much more than the previous time. Noticing their distress, Sirzechs' released his own demonic energy to counter the blond who seemed to be more interested in her than them.

The other dragons had stopped circling around them and instead moved next to the blond who surprised them once more as he made them roar.

''What was that?'' Naruto silenced them as he heard her mumble something. ''How about you repeat that.''

''..-phis won't allow this.'' The Devil managed to get out as she was too weak to even raise her head.

Once again Naruto laughed. ''Oh Katerea, Katerea… I initially came here for a different reason all together but now, to have the cause of my mother's death right in front of me, weakened to where a mere child could kill you.. It really makes me happy you know? About Ophis, i can assure you that she won't mind if i get rid of you right here. Trash like you and all the other Devils are a dime a dozen. Whereas me? I'm one of a kind. Your abilities are nothing special, at least not in a way that'll help her reach her goal and you are just too weak in general to be of any use.'' Naruto then jumped down and putting the others on guard in case of attack. Instead of that he ignored them as he walked over to Katerea and lifted her up by her throat before he punched her in her stomach.

''Ghk!'' Spit along with blood escaped her mouth as Naruto didn't hold back any of his strength, her body swaying with each hit he delivered before he let her fall. He wasn't finished though as he then proceeded to send punch after punch at her downed form, her muffled cries of pain reaching the ears of those that were present.

The younger Devils looked away at the violent display while the others didn't intervene as he continued to beat her down. The ground shook and a crater formed beneath her as Naruto channeled chakra in his fist the more he hit until he eventually stopped.

Once more he lifted her up, this time barely conscious before he carelessly threw her behind him where she came crashing down, her body skidding along the ground a few seconds. His finger twitched and without any warning two of the wooden dragons dived down head first on her position, resulting in an a tremor that shook the entire premise.

Naruto closed his eyes and let out a soft breath as he sensed her signature disappear though the dragons kept up their movement as he made sure to reduce her to nothingness.

Opening his eyes, much calmed than before he then looked at the faction leaders before him before crossing his arms. ''Mhm, what to do next…'' He clicked his tongue as Vali landed next to him, sparing the direction Katerea was in a quick glance.

It didn't take a smart person to understand what this meant as Vali and Naruto shared a nod between the two. ''Honestly, if it wasn't for her i would be here for you.'' Naruto looked at Sirzechs who said nothing in return. ''You have robbed me of a chance of having a normal life with the amount of Devils you keep sending after me. Don't lie as i had managed to get a few of them to reveal who sent them. It was because of you that i had to keep moving from place to place and sleep with an eye open. I'm telling you right now that had this not happen. Had it not been Katerea who appeared here i would've fought against you but after killing her i'm rather calm, like a weight has been lifted.

So i'm going to say right now i'm done here and will be leaving. Unless of course you wish to fight and let me tell you that this,'' He gestured to the serpents behind him. ''Is nothing to me as i can create many, many more if i want and you saw what it did to her, no? Perhaps if we were alone you could've risked it but with these many people here… not to mention that Ophis would be rather upset if anything were to happen to me as she even threatened to kill anyone that would harm me as i'm more valuable to her cause than 99% of Khaos Brigade. So i'm going to leave and if you send anymore Devils after me i'm going to kill them and put their corpse up in front of this school.'' Naruto said with a smile as he noticed Sirzechs' small, almost invisible nod after which he sunk into the ground with the wooden dragons doing the same.

Vali was left behind who was going to confront both his teacher and his rival as those magicians weren't even a warm up.

* * *

A pair of golden eyes gazed up at the moon that shined brightly in the star lit sky.

The eyes belonged to a beautiful young woman with long, ankle length blonde haired put in a ponytail. She was currently wearing a loose fitting kimono as she got ready for bed though the most interesting features were no doubt the blond fox ears sticking out between her hair along with her nine, long tails that came out of her tailbone and rested slightly above the ground.

''Mother?'' A soft voice spoke up prompting her to look to the side where a young girl, between the age of six to eight stood in a kimono of her own. Like her mother she had a pair of golden eyes along with golden blonde hair with red tips pulled into a ponytail that made her fox ears visible. Though unlike her mother's hers were tipped in red, the same for her tails.

''What is it musume?'' The older blonde spoke with a soft voice as she gazed at her daughter.

The younger girl shuffled on her feet before responding. ''When is father going to visit again?'' Her head tilting cutely as she asked the question.

A soft smile played on the blonde's lips as she spared a look outside at the greenery and surrounding plant-life that looked much healthier than it did before she looked back at her daughter. ''I don't know musume.'' Her expression soften at the look her daughter gained at that. ''You know he would've stayed if he could, Kunou. But with the Devils being the more dominant faction it's hard for us to do our own thing.''

''I understand mother.'' Kunou answered with a smile though she could tell it didn't really reach her eyes.

''Now, how about you head to bed and i'll be tucking you in bed in a bit?''

Kunou gave a nod before she walked off, her soft footsteps resounded through their home.

Once she couldn't hear her anymore the older blonde released a soft breathe before a light blond cat with red stripes landed on her lap. A warm smile formed as he looked down and ran her fingers through its fur which resulting in purrs being released from the feline.

''You've come back.'' She said softly before lifting the cat up to face level which then licked her nose. ''I've missed you, Kunou did as well though you already know that.''

''Sorry Yasaka-chan…'' The cat spoke softly as it rubbed its head against her stomach.

''It's okay. You're here now and that's all that matters.'' She said in a whisper and he could feel the emotions from her. Another moment of silence reigned between the two. ''How long will you be staying?''

''Not sure but at least a while after what has happened. I really want to spend time with you and Kunou.'' He answered after a moment.

''She'll be happy to hear that. She's has inherited your unique and dense chakra you know? Though it happened on accident she was able to make flowers grow. I remember how happy she was when she showed it to me.''

''Really? I guess that's something as she inherited most her looks from you. Even your Kitsune genes had beaten my Nekoshou ones though that was expected.'' He moved from her lap to the side before his form grew.

Now in his human form though he still had his ears and tails he easily lifted Yasaka up and into his lap as he buried his face in her hair and took in her scent. ''I really missed you.'' He kissed the back of her neck.

''So did i though... i have a much better way of showing it.'' She responded as she began to ground her rear against him which he welcomed.

''I-I see, but you have to t-tuck in Kunou first.'' He groaned softly before he nipped at one of her ears.

''I know.'' She turned her head before meeting his with a kiss on his lips. ''Take a shower and wait for be in our bedroom. I'll tuck in Kunou before you'll have to take care of me. I've never touched another man and i need you as my heat cycle will begin soon.'' She looked in his eyes and he could see the overwhelming amount of lust rising to the surface.

Naruto closed his eyes and calmed himself at Yasaka's breathy tone of voice as he too needed to be inside of her. He hadn't had any sort of pleasure in quite a while and he was sure any longer and he'd be going crazy especially after stopping himself from taking Kuroka. Taking care of Yasaka's needs was something he'd do without any hesitation as sex with her was something out of this world.

Quickly he stood up with her in his arms before he set her down on her own feet. She gave him a quick kiss before telling him to get ready or she'll start without when she's done.

She then laughed softly as she saw that he was gone.

* * *

Chapter End.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Kunou woke up early the following morning. Pushing away the covers she got out of bed, putting on her sandals as clad in her pajamas she got out of her bedroom.

The soft pitter patter of her footsteps were heard echoing off the walls as she walked through the hallways of her home with a droopy expression on her face as her nine tails dragged behind her.

As she neared her mothers room the sound of muffled giggling reacher her twitching ears. Kunou frowned as she heard it and as far as she was aware no one aside from herself and her mother were here. Making her way closer she pressed her ear against the door and once more she heard giggling though this time it was accompanied by another voice, this one distinctly male.

Thinking the worst of her mother and that she was cheating on her father, Kunou wasted no time as she barged into the room and ready to call her mother out. She paused in her actions and her mouth that was open and ready to scold her mother slowly closed as looked at her mother who was currently in the arms her father, both whom smiled softly at her.

Her tails dropped to the ground and her ears flattened against her head as tears began to gather in the corner of her eyes as she began to sniff softly. Yasaka moved so she was laying next to him as Naruto opened his arm while looking warmly at Kunou.

''Hey Kunou-chan, how about you come here my dear kit?''

At his words the first few tears began to fall as she launched herself at her the blond that waited for her. ''Father!'' She was swept in his embrace as he held her close, allowing her to take comfort in his presence as her small arms wrap themselves around him. He could feel her tears making contact with his chest though that didn't bother him as comforting was much more important at the moment.

Naruto fell back onto the bed before moving so he was laying sideways with Kunou still holding him tightly as she didn't seem to want to let go as her tails were swishing in happiness. Smiling at the two of them Yasaka joined them so Kunou was pressed between her parents while she used her tails to cover them.

Both parents shared a look as they figured out they weren't going to leave anytime soon, not with Kunou who seemed to have fallen asleep between them. Though neither of them really minded as they hadn't slept much with their late night activities that ended only a couple hours ago. As the two of them began to join their daughter in her slumber Naruto briefly focused which resulted in a wooden tentacle to form which closed the curtains as his eyes began to close.

* * *

''Kunou, please calm down until lunch is finished!'' Yasaka called out as she could see her daughter move around in the corner of her eye as she was continuously asking Naruto to teach her after she was told her ability to grow and control plants were from him.

Seeing how she was ignoring Yasaka she was swept up by Naruto before placed on his lap. ''Listen to your mother Kunou and i might teach you a bit later okay?''

Kunou stopped moved in his grasp in turn of looking up at him with her amber eyes she inherited from Yasaka. ''..Really?''

Naruto nodded. ''Yes, really. But only if you listen to your mother.''

The young girl stared up at him as if searching to see if he was speaking the truth and when she decided he did she glomped him. ''Yay!'' She exclaimed cheerfully and Naruto had to put a hand on her tails that were swishing wildly back in forth and threatening to throw the plates on the ground.

Chuckling softly, Naruto rubbed her between the ears as she snuggled against him. It felt nice to be close to his daughter after so long and she had missed him more than he had her which was impressive as he almost always had the two of them in the forefront of his mind.

Wondering if it was smart of him to leave in the first place as he could tell it had hurt both of them a lot when he had delivered the news as he had spent and entire night consoling a crying Kunou who desperately pleaded for him to stay though Yasaka was much more understanding in that regard.

Not that he blamed her as she was just a child yearning for her father like anyone her age would. But after the events during the faction meeting he knew Sirzechs' would listen to him though he was unsure about the older devils which were more traditional with their beliefs that would pose a problem.

Yasaka finished making lunch as she served it on the plates. She looked expectantly at her daughter ignored her for the food she had just cooked as she didn't move from her spot on her father's lap.

''Ah, just let it be Yasaka-chan.'' He patted Kunou's head affectionately. ''It doesn't bother me.'' He showed her he was easily able to eat her food as Kunou wasn't tall by any definition and didn't obscure him in the slightest.

As they ate in relative silence Naruto spoke up as he asked her a question. ''Yasaka?'' The woman in question looked at him which signalled he could continue. ''How many people are aware that i'm, you know?'' He glanced down at Kunou who was unaware as she continued with her food.

''Only a few know which are a select few guards, her teachers and a handful of elders.''

''I see. Wait, what's this about teachers? You mean like school and stuff?''

''Correct, though i have Kunou homeschooled for her own safety as i don't know what's going on when she would be gone elsewise. The power she has inherited from you can pose a problem in the future as well once it develops more as it truly unique.''

''If you say it like that i can see where you're coming from. Especially since she doesn't know how to use it with no one to teach her. Even i had trouble and that was with instructions though once the basics are learned the rest comes by itself.'' He took another bite and swallowed it down before asking more questions. ''How large are her reserves and how good is her control on a scale from 1 to 10?''

Here Yasaka hummed as she brought a finger to her lips and tapped in a few times while in thought. ''It's a bit higher than expected from a Kyuubi but worth noting that it's much denser like your own, no doubt also inherited from you. As for control, well due to it being denser she had a bit of trouble in the beginning right, Kunou?'' The little blonde in his lap nodded as she continued with her food. ''But with the control exercises you had told her to do which she did a lot of i'd say it's around a 6, perhaps a little more.''

''Really now?'' He looked down at Kunou who in turn looked back at him with a look that she wanted to hear something from him. ''That's really impressive Kunou-chan, i'm proud of you.'' The young girl's eyes lit up at her father's praise as it was something she missed hearing.

Of course her mother would often praise her whenever she would do anything worthy of said praise but there was something different when her father did it. What it was she wasn't sure but she liked the feeling she felt when he did so.

''Finished Kunou?'' Her father asked her as he noticed her empty plate. ''How about you get cleaned up and ready for today hm?'' Kunou gave a nod as she hopped off his lap and brought her plate to the sink after which she made her way to her room.

Left alone, Yasaka then stood up before walking over to him and sitting down on his lap like Kunou had before. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist as she leaned back against him, the two basking in the other's presence much like the night before.

''I've missed this.'' She said softly. ''Having you with me, holding me like this. It was hard you know? Not being touched by a man in so long i had to suffer through a heat cycle all by myself. There were plenty of offers of men who were all too eager to help relieve me though i have denied everyone of them as i knew you would be back…'' She rested her hands on his own which were still locked around her waist. ''And now you're really here. For myself and Kunou who really needs you as it's been hard to do everything alone, to keep telling her that you would return each time she asked why you left in the first place…''

Yasaka didn't seem to notice as she was turned to the side as a soft pair of lips met her own. Her eyes with with his before they slowly fluttered closed as she engrossed herself completely in the intimate act that made her heart flutter as their tongues came into play.

Neither seemed to stop anytime soon any Yasaka managed to somehow change her position to where she was straddling him with her hands holding his face as she didn't want to let go. Naruto's own hands came to rest on her nice and round ass which he proceeded to gave a nice squeeze as Yasaka began to ground herself against him.

''M-Mother?! Father!?'' Hearing Kunou's voice the two quickly pulled away from each other's face with Naruto stopping his groping of Yasaka's behind before the two turned towards the doorway where Kunou was standing clothed in a custom fitted miko outfit that looked quite adorable on her.

''K-Kunou!'' Yasaka yelped in surprise as sat up straight and quickly wiped away a string of saliva that connecting her lips with Naruto's own.

''You're done quicker than i expected.'' Naruto mused only for Yasaka to swat at his chest for acting so nonchalantly after exposing their daughter. ''Come on Yasaka-chan~'' He whined as he looked at her. He freed his ears and enlarged his eyes to make him appear irresistible to most.

Even Yasaka was unable to resist him now as she reached out and scratched him behind his ears making his twin tails go straight is it was so much more sensitive when someone else would do it. ''Nnnnn… Kunou… I, i need to get ready as w-weLL.'' He let out a yelp as Yasaka hit a certain spot and began rubbing circles there.

God this felt incredible.

''Hmph, fine.'' She huffed. ''I'll be outside and don't make me wait!'' She turned on her heels and left them alone once more except Naruto appeared completely putty in her hands as he followed the appendage as she pulled her hand back.

Yasaka was about to go after her when she was stopped by Naruto. Before she could ask what he was doing she watched as a wooden clone of Naruto rose out of the ground that formed clothes before it gained color. The clone looked at its creator before following after Kunou with a nod.

''There, he'll watch over her while we can get ready. I assume you have a free day today?''

Yasaka nodded. Work could wait a day as she would rather spend time with her mate and daughter. There were no important events or meeting she'd have to attend to which was nice as sometimes life her was quite boring. It also meant she could spend more time with her daughter, something Kunou had often asked for but couldn't due to her duties as leader.

* * *

A bit later than they had wanted to the two of them left Yasaka's home with the latter taking care of her slightly disheveled hair. While initially they both just wanted to change into more casual clothes, that had changed after seeing the other's naked body and the temptation was too much to resist as Naruto had thrown her onto the bed before taking her right then and there.

...And she absolutely loved it. She loved how dominant he was as he had ordered her to get on her hands and knees before filling her up nicely without question.

It was a complete contrast to their first time, back when he was still a boy and had caught her eye after being exposed to his power that was impressive for his age. It hadn't taken her much to get him in her bed as she knew he was interested in her even if he tried to hide it.

Despite both being virgins at the time, something that had actually surprised Naruto the two had shared a very pleasurable night. For as inexperienced both of them were, they had stamina to spare though and she was pleasantly surprised when he was able to match her despite him being a Nekoshou and her a Kyuubi.

After their first night the two of them had slept together numerous time during his stay here until. Sometime during which she had put her mark on him as he was too good not to. First was that he's a Nekoshou, a male on which is almost unheard of. Second was that his power and abilities were really interesting to her as she never heard of an ability that allowed one to create life like that. His powers were also huge compared to others his age and she knew that is would only be a matter of time before it would surpass hers. Finally, the sex was amazing and she was unsure if she could go without it.

When her next mating season had started she had straight up asked him to give her a child and while he was shocked at first he complied as the Nekoshou as a whole were on the brink of being extinct even if a child the two of them would have would take more after her than it did him regarding their genetics that is. Of course the amount of sex the two of them had during her heat was out of this world as she had kept him locked in her room as they would fuck for hours on end with only short breaks when they needed food or relieve themselves with the former being brought in by her servants.

Though with Kunou being the result of their coupling neither could say that they regretted it the slightest.

Speaking of their daughter, they found her and the clone he made not too far away though enough to be hidden from any potential onlookers.

The clone he had sent out to watch her turned to them as it sensed their arrival before with a nod it dissolved and melted into the ground.

''Very good Kunou.'' The voice of her father made her pause as she was currently walking up the side of a tree, an exercise he had taught her which increased her control over her chakra reserves. It was something unique to the two of them or so he said at least as it had to do with their chakra that was different from other Youkai in a good way though as they couldn't walk on surfaces like they would.

A smile lit up on the little girl's face as she saw her mother and father watching her, the former who had brought a blanket with her to sit down on. Finishing her exercise she reached the top before deciding to show off for her father as she did a backflip before landing on the ground, softening the impact with a careful application of chakra.

Naruto clapped his hands after Kunou landed, prompting her to gain a small blush on her cheeks from the attention he was giving her.

''I assume you've mastered that exercise Kunou?'' The young kitsune girl nodded causing him to hum as he looked around. ''Well, usually following that is the water walking exercise but there aren't any creeks or rivers nearby so we'll skip that for now.'' He slowly made his way to his feet before walking over to Kunou who was watching him intently.

He stopped once he was in front of her, arms crossed as the two of them stared at another for a short moment before he spoke up. ''Mhm, how about you spike your chakra? I want to to see myself how large your reserves are.''

Kunou quickly nodded before closing her eyes as she focused on the energy inside her and willed it outwards. Naruto stared at Kunou whom had closed her eyes. While initially nothing seemed to be happening he knew better as he took note of the surrounding grass regaining its dark green color like it had just rained in the area as opposed to the lighter shade the rest of the field was.

''Alright, that's good enough Kunou.'' The girl opened her eyes which seemed to have a light glow to them that slowly died down and didn't go unnoticed.

''Now, first of all you should know the power to create and control plants which you inherited from me is called Mokuton. Don't ask why it's called that as you're capable of doing much more than the name suggest as even i don't know. I inherited it from my great-great grandfather or something as i'm not quite sure which generation he's from and you are the third person to have it which is impressive with how many times it has skipped over.

Watch closely as i'll be showing you a simple yet important technique which will be a basis of many future techniques i'll be teaching you after you get this down. Basically you just need to send your chakra to your feet before expelling it all at once like this.'' Kunou watched as he tapped the ground with his foot, resulting in dozens of flowers to rise to the surface and blossom that were all beautiful. ''Now, i didn't need to tap my feet but i did it to make it easier to show that i released the built up chakra when i did so. Important for you though is that you need to think of type of flowers you want. It doesn't matter which ones as long as they exist, for now at least. Eventually once you master it you can do this.'' He swiped his arm to the side of them, prompting hundreds of flowers to rise to the surface much to both Kunou and Yasaka's awe is they looked beautiful with how many different types there were.

''I'll be over there, watching with Yasaka until you manage to grow ten different types of flowers in one go.'' Giving her an affectionate headpat he made his way back to Yasaka as he set down on the blanket with her quickly situating herself on his lap.

''Is ten not a bit much for her?'' She mumbled as she felt his arms around her waist.

''Maybe, i kind of want to see how she'll do it. If she's going to try for ten different flowers at once or try one by one until she gets a hang of it and then gradually increasing the numbers.''

He heard Yasaka let out a hum before she replied. ''Well, i think it'll be the former as she really wants to impress you.''

''...I think you are correct.'' He uttered as he watched Kunou's attempt fail which made her glare at the ground around her. ''Oh well, i'll give her a hint in a bit. This is quite amusing to watch.'' He felt Yasaka nudge him for that comment but knew that she agreed.

Time slowly past as the two parents continued to watch their daughter's failed attempts in completing the task Naruto had given her. Sometime during which he had made a tree grow behind him in order to lean his back against as it was much healthier for his back.

''Hey Naruto?'' Yasaka began softly, gaining his attention as he glanced up at her before focusing back on Kunou who seemed to be close to exploding in rage for her numerous failed attempts.

''Yeah?''

''Have you.. Mmm, have you been with someone else when you were gone?'' Yasaka turned around from her position in his lap as she asked him that question, blocking his view if Kunou and making him stare up into her eyes.

Naruto's immediate response to Yasaka's question was a simple 'No' but paused as he thought back, eyebrows furrowing together as he racked his brain into remembering. He didn't think Kuroka would count. I mean, sure they would sleep in the same bed together though it was mostly her sneaking in his. They shared a few kisses here and there but it was her that instigated them. Even the last time he had seen her he had caught her with her hand in the cookie jar, the cookie jar being his underwear with the cookies she was looking for being his dick.

So Kuroka could be written off..

There had been a bit of flirting here and there during his travels but it never evolved beyond that except… An image flashed in his mind, one of a woman, a beautiful one with pale blue hair and blue eyes similar to his own. The memory that accompanied the image was blurry though and didn't do much to help.

''I uh, i might have slept with someone.'' He mumbled out as his regained focus to see Yasaka looking at him a single eyebrow quirked upwards.

''Might?''

''Yeah… I can't say for sure as the memory is foggy so i apologize but if i did do something with her she'd be the only one.''

Yasaka turned her attention back to Kunou after that, a soft hum emanating from her throat as she lightly moved on his lap before suddenly she spoke up. ''That's less than i thought to be honest. Not that i'm not happy or anything but i'm surprised it's not more if you have to get rid of your urges somehow.''

''Trust me it was hard sometimes but i managed. I just hope that if something did in fact happen between me and that blue haired woman it was safe as the thought of having another child without me being there for them… Thank god my mom isn't alive or she'd beat the living crap out of me if she would've gotten a hold of that.'' A rise in Kunou's chakra prompted him to look at her only to see the surrounding area go up in flames as her patience had reached it limits.

''Kunou!'' He called out to her, making her jolt before realizing what she did and quickly quelled the flames before slowly walked up to them.

''Father?''

''Calm your mind for a bit Kunou as this isn't getting anywhere.'' He patted the blanket next to him as she came over and moved to her knees next to him. He moved one hand as he began to scratch her behind the ears, it was a weak spot for Yasaka and himself so he assumed it would work on his daughter as well. Seeing how she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand he was right.

He did this for a couple of minutes until Kunou had calmed down enough as he slowly moved his hand down to her tails which he softly stroked.

''Kunou,'' The young girl slowly turned to her father who looked at her with a soft smile. ''When you go back there to try again start with creating one type of flower before increasing the number once you got that down. What you've been trying to do isn't going to work or it might but it will take much longer. Now, go up and do your best okay?'' He leaned in and gave her a kiss to the side of her head as she nodded and got up with newfound determination and her father's advice.

She stood in the spot she previously had lashed out at though there weren't any marks of her outburst visible, no doubt her father had already fixed that. Closing her eyes she concentrated, his advice ringing in her mind as she decided to go with something easier as roses. With that in mind she concentrated on her chakra, making it travel through her before releasing once it reached her feet.

She opened her eyes after a moment before casting a glance downwards. She was expecting another failed attempt so imagine her as her eyes landed on a single rose. It wasn't perfect as its blooming process was only halfway done.

Nonetheless it didn't deter her the slightest and she looked at her parents who were both smiling proudly at her.

* * *

Kuroka frowned as she entered the living room before plopping down, not even greeting the others who were present in the room as well.

The reason for her behavior was simple; Naruto hadn't returned.

She had been told of what had happened at the faction meeting, how the initial plan had been thrown out of the window after Naruto had spotted Katerea who was directly or indirectly responsible for his mother's death at least that's what Vali told them.

He had apparently dominated the woman like she was a mere child before mercilessly killing her without a blink of his eye. But when she had asked Vali why he wasn't here as she wanted to apologize for her earlier behavior he had pretty much told her he apparently was going to see someone special and Kuroka had a good idea that this special person was Yasaka after hearing him say her name in his sleep.

The thought of what those two were doing gave her a nasty feeling she did not like.

It was quite obvious they had some sort of relationship but exactly what kind she wasn't sure. Still she wished she could've at least talked to him one more time before he'd leave.

Perhaps she could ask Ophis if she could leave, at least temporarily and look for him in Kyoto.

* * *

In a different place completely, a dimly lit cave that was illuminated only by the little amount of light that made it this far inside a large body could be seen laying on its side.

A single eye belonging to it slowly opened, revealing a large, deep blue iris that seemed to almost be glowing in the darkness compared to its surroundings. The head of the large body curled around, its single eye landed on the smaller body that was pressed against its own.

Capable of seeing in the dark with no problem; it watching the slow, rhythmic movement of the smaller being as its own tail curled around it protectively while the expression it held softened.

Perhaps it was time, time for her daughter to meet her father. She had managed to sense him. It was quick but she knew, his energy signature was unique. One of a kind as it was always in mixture with the very earth itself.

Interesting enough she had sensed it in Kyoto as well though with what he was it shouldn't be that much of an surprise honestly.

She would break the news to her whelp later though as she had waited long enough to find out and while she wouldn't admit it out loud she was curious to see how he was doing these days. She just hoped he wouldn't be mad for keeping this a secret...

* * *

''...Naruto-kun, are you okay?'' Yasaka touched his cheek as he suddenly froze.

He blinked a few times as he focused on Yasaka's face who looked at him in concern. ''Sorry, not sure what that was about but i'm fine now.'' He leaned in to peck her lips before turning to their daughter who hadn't stopped since going at it again. ''Kunou, that's enough for now. Don't tire yourself out as we'll be having enough days to practice and i want you in top condition. It's better than to completely exhaust yourself which in turn causes you to skip more training days.''

Kunou looked down at the two and a half roses she had managed to grow before nodding and skipping over to her parents who were up. Naruto welcomed her in his arms as he lifted her up before twirling around as he held her in his arms much to her joy.

Yasaka had folded up the blanket and locked her free hand with Naruto's own as the trio began making their way to her home as it had been a rather enjoyable afternoon.

* * *

End Chapter.


End file.
